The Chronicles of Catastrophe
by KallianWithWings
Summary: What happened after Skylanders. A new enemy threatens Spyro's world, and friends are not always what they seem. Originally posted on DarkSpyro. Contains OCs from other people which are credited. Book one is finished, but not the others. Violence.
1. BOOK 1 START x Melon Farmland

This was originally posted on . I DID write this, but of course, I don't own skylanders or spyro or any other spin-off etc. etc.. If I did, there would be a film :) There are many characters which have been created by other people on the Darkspyro forums, so I will list their usernames when they enter. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER**** THE FIRST: Melon Farmland**

* * *

'Aah, another villain defeated. Time for a holiday. Maybe for once i won't interrupted by another bad dude.' Spyro thought. It is the year 2012 in Skylands and Kaos has just been banished to Earth (damn them!). The 30 Skylanders (2 are yet to be discovered!) battled through his minions and the Hydra. The minions were also banished to Earth (Why? Why?) and the Hydra slain. The 4 heads of the Hydra have been scattered to the very edges of Skylands. SKylands is peacful once more.

Spyro looked around the ruins (although they aren't ruins anymore, so let's call it CORE ISLAND). He noticed that many of the skylanders were gathered around the beach. He flew down to investigate. Gurglefin was standing on his ship with a scroll in his hand.  
"Attention! Attention!" Gurglefin cried.  
"What's he doing?" Spyro asked Boomer, who was nearest to the back.  
"He's taking a choice 10 skylanders on a holiday to MELON FARMLAND. Apparently noone has EVER even TOUCHED it, which is why it is overflowing with melons. Exciting eh?" Boomer replied  
"Nice!"  
"Yeah, but what _I_ want to do is, go there, plant (heh plant, bum bum ching) a remote bomb into every melon, leave to somewhere nearby, then when someone goes near it, KABOOM!"  
"Uhh... Ok..."

"I SAID ATTENTION!" Gurglefin shouted.  
"Now, when I call your name, would you kindly come on board and... STEALTH ELF I CAN SEE YOU! GET OFF THE SHIP!"  
A disapointed stowaway stealth elf walked sadly off the ship.  
"Right. let's begin. Ghost Roaster. Wrecking Ball..."  
'Surely me and cynder will go on, we're the most popular' Spyro thought 'I even heard there was an Earth fan site dedicated to me. What was it called, DudeSpyro? DullSpyro? DarkSpyro?'  
"Warnado. Flameslinger. Terrafin..."  
'He likes to get me a bit nervous that Gurglefin...'  
"Bash. Please stand on the opposite end of the ship to everyone else so that it doesn't sink! Uhh.. where was I, oh yes! Trigger Happy. Cynder."  
'Cynder's on, so I've got to be next!'  
"Zap and finally..."  
'c'mon...'  
"Gill Grunt!"

Spyro replayed the list in his head. And again. And again. He wasn't on the list!  
"Excuse me Gurglefin, may I see that list?"  
Gurglefin handed Spyro the list.

_GUEST LIST__  
__Ghost Roaster__  
__Wrecking Ball__  
__Warnado__  
__Flameslinger__  
__Terrafin__  
__Bash (should stand on the opposite side to everyone else)__  
__Trigger Happy__  
__Cynder__  
__Zap__  
__Gill Grunt_

If someone can't come:

_Stealth elf__  
__Lightning Rod__  
__Drobot__  
__Double Trouble__  
__Spyro_

Cynder gave Spyro a look. They were going on a date tonight! This couldn't happen. Cynder walked over to Gurglefin and whispered something to him. Gurglefin nodded then shouted "Stealth elf, you're in!"  
Cynder walked off the ship.  
"Wow! You really did that!" Spyro said  
"Yup, now let's go set up camp and get the fish going." Cynder replied.  
"Uhh... Ok!"  
They started to fly away from Core Island.  
"Where shall we go? Dark Water Cove? Pirate Seas?" Spyro asked.  
"Nah, I'm hungry! I need a REALLY big fish!" Cynder exclaimed.  
"No, not THAT fish! That REALLY BIG fish!"  
"Oh yes!"  
They turned at a signland (a small island built to help people know where to go). They headed into the direction of Leviathan Lagoon.


	2. Chain Reaction

**CHAPTER THE SECOND: Chain reaction...**

* * *

"Alright folks, if you look on my left, you will see the newly discovered, untouched, holiday skyland, Melon Farmland!" Gurglefin sang.  
10 eager skylanders (well 9 as Bash was forced to keep the ship balanced by staying on one end of the ship) looked in awe at the skyland. It was basically one giant melon! Melon after melon after melon filled every little gap, apart from a large lake to the left of the skyland, where the melons just sank and rolled off.  
"Dude! Where am I gonna put my sunbed? It's full of melons!" Terrafin complained.

Gurglefin thought about this. "You could put it on top of the melons!"  
Terrafin gave Gurglefin the kind of face that says 'I am NOT doing that'. Gurglefin parked in the lake and they all got ready to set foot on the skyland. Terrafin leaped off the ship in an effort to come first, but stealth elf had jumped off while they were in the air, so she had already won. But all Wrecking ball had on his mind was his stomach. Boy those melons looked GOOD! and soon the temptation was too much. He took a large bite out of the nearest melon. There is only one word I can use to describe what happened next:

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

It was as if Boomer himself had hidden on the ship and set (i won't use the pun twice...) a bomb in each melon. But it didn't just happen in the first melon, oh no. It spread to every melon around it, which spread the explosion even further and further. A Chain reaction had soon blasted out until soon there was only the grass left (grass in skylands is magical, it never burns, you can see this on the game!).  
"You see, Sunbed!" Gurglefin exclaimed.  
Terrafin rolled his eyes and started doing what he does best, digging holes.  
"What's that?" Warnado asked.  
"What's what?" Flameslinger replied.  
"Oh i dunno, probably my imagination, i get dizzy standing still!"  
Flameslinger shrugged and started getting out his archery kit.

But Warnado was right. There was something on the skyland other than them. And anyone who knows skylanders well will probably know who it was. A small plant dragon yawned as he looked around. Where are my melons? Who are these people? Why is there a hole on my skyland? were a couple of the questions racing through Camo's mind. If he could, Camo would have walked up to them and asked them these questions. But he couldn't. He'd been asleep for so long, his feet had been rooted to the spot.

As Trigger happy and Gill Grunt walked off the ship together, Camo was now struggling like mad to move. Trigger Happy looked in his direction.  
"IT'S MOVING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" he shouted.  
His name is trigger happy for a reason. 279 bullets flew through the air towards Camo. I think you can see the reason behind his name. The problem with this, is that this can be contagious. All of a sudden, Terrafin launched out of his hole and landed with a tremendous body slam directly on Camo. Ghost Roaster and Flameslinger attacked next, which didn't go very well. Flameslinger uses a blind fold because usually there are more enemies than friends. But this time there were more friends than enemies. This meant that 95% of his arrows landed in ghost roasters back. Zap and Gill grunt were the only ones that didn't join in (Skylanders with the water element are apparently very calm. This is not true with Slam Bam).

"STOP!" Gurglefin cried.  
Gurglefin has some kind of hypnotic voice, which makes people do what he says in most cases. That is the only reason why there are 10 trophies on his ship. So at this command everyone did stop. This was somewhat difficult for Terrafin, who was already in mid-air, about to squash Camo a second time. Gill Grunt ran over to Camo and picked him up. He was unconscious. Gill Grunt walked over to the ship and put him in one of the beds. Meanwhile, 4 skylanders walked around guiltily, trying to look like they weren't involved.


	3. Leviathan

**CHAPTER THE THIRD: Leviathan**

* * *

Leviathan unhappy. Leviathan VERY unhappy. Leviathan swim swim one day and he thinks 'ooo I hungry!". So leviathan swim swim and eat yummy pirate ship. Leviathan keep swim and think 'ooo now i thirsty!'. Then i sees ETERNAL WATER SOURCE. So i go nom nom nom and end up eating stupid flying unicorn dragon. Leviathan then feel strange voice. Then Leviathan feel hungry doomsharks swim swimming in Leviathan tummy. Now tummy very upset. Tummy been upset for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!.

Those were Leviathan's thoughts as Spyro and Cynder circled around him. Cynder gave a hand signal (sorry PAW signal). Spyro nodded. They pounced on to the giant fish. But Leviathan had seen them. Just as the two pounced, we charged forward, swimming like he had never swam before. Cynder came out of the water first, flying with a trail of fear behind her. 10 seconds later, Spyro burst out, being careful to avoid the sparks of fear.

"Cynder! Shadow breath! Turn invisible!" Spyro encouraged.  
Almost immediately, Cynder disappeared and dived back under the water. Spyro flew high to see where leviathan was. Then, quick as a cheetah on a motorbike, he dive-bombed into leviathan. Missed. Well sort of, he missed leviathan, but crashed into Cynder. They swam to the surface and rested on a nearby island.

"New idea," Cynder puffed "You electrify the water then I'll scare it with fear."  
"But that would kill all the fi-"Spyro started.  
"I SAID ELECTRIFY THE WATER!"  
For a second, Spyro noticed something. Something in Cynder. Something in her eyes. Something dark... Probably just a side effect from Malefor. Spyro flew high again and unleashed a high amount of electricity in to the water. Leviathan was scorched. Spyro saw red sparks of fear flash around Leviathan. Leviathan was dead.

"Mmm! This is good!" exclaimed Spyro, chomping on his half.  
Dragons have quite an appetite.  
"Yes, it's great, glad we came, very romantic!" Cynder replied.  
"It is just me, or is it hot in here?"  
"It's probably the water."  
"I was trying to- never mind."  
They ate in almost silence for the rest of the meal.

"Aah, that was nice." Spyro said.  
"You didn't even eat all of it!" Cynder replied.  
"Yeah I know. Heh, i can defeat Malefor, but not a lump of dead fish." Spyro laughed.  
Cynder didn't laugh much at this.  
"You're in a very serious mood!" Spyro commented.  
Cynder made little reply to this.

Spyro looked up. A pink dragon flew ahead. Now where had he seen a pink dragon before? Oh no... It couldn't be... Surely not!  
"Sweetheart! I haven't seen you since 2004!" the dragon gasped as she landed on the island.  
"Ember! What are doing here! You should be in the dragon realms!" Spyro exclaimed.  
"Oh and YOU'RE allowed to leave the dragon realm because YOU'RE special! HA!" Ember laughed.  
"No, i was on a film deal with Activision but they cancelled it so i came to skylands, it's a one way road to the dragon realms you know!"

"Pft... excuses, excuses! Now when are we gonna have that date and er... who's that?"  
"My new girlfriend, couldn't get back so i went out with Cynder instead. Oh and there is quite a bond between us now, as we have actually done stuff together. Anyway, I need to go and talk to Eon on Core island, so see ya." Spyro said, flying away.  
Cynder followed, leaving Ember heartbroken. 'Oh well,' Ember thought, 'I think Flame is still single...'


	4. The Arkeyan Vault

**CHAPTER THE FOURTH:The Arkeyan Vault**

* * *

Camo slowly opened his eyes. What had just happened? All he could remember were 279 gold bullets flying towards him, then chaos broke out around him. And on him. Camo would never forget the feeling of a 10 ton boxing land shark landing on him. It still hurt. He checked his surroundings. He was inside a wooden ship, in a dragonbed (a bed specifically designed for dragons, not a humongous bed). A gillman sat on a wooden crate with a harpoon gun. He had noticed that Camo had woken up.

A harpoon gun...

Camo blasted a fireball into the gillman and grabbed the gun. Try and hurt him now huh! Now all he had to do was escape, but the door was on the gillman's side. Perhaps a melon would do it, but there was no where to plant his roots. No nature in the room at all. So he would have to use the Mabu's machinery against them. Camo picked up the harpoon gun and fired it into the gillman's chest. The fishman fell over unconscious. His skyland was full of enemies and the Mabu machinery. It stank about of Arkeyan technology as well. Camo charged out of the ship and flew away, in search of a new place to call home.

"Do you ever stop digging!" Zap asked Terrafin, who was underground.  
"Not really, it's my hobby!"  
"I like racing but i don't do it all the time! Why don't you take a break and do something else?"  
"I would but there's nothing els- AAAARGGGHHH!"  
"Terrafin?"  
Zap looked down the hole. Metal. Terrafin had burrowed through a thin sheet of metal, and ended up in a huge vault.  
"Uhh... A little help!" Terrafin cried.

Zap rounded everyone up (apart from Gill Grunt who was still unconscious) around the hole. Nobody could fly, so if anyone went in, they wouldn't be able to get out again.  
"I'll go down, me and Terrafin can burrow an exit route," Bash suggested.  
Everyone agreed, and Bash rolled down the hole.

"Hey Terrafin, where are you?" Bash called.  
"Bash? Bash! Where are you?" Terrafin replied.  
"I dunno! It's too dark!"  
Bash walked around a little bit and hoped he would bump into Terrafin. Bash hit something solid. A wall. Bash felt along it to see whether there was a door. Aha! A handle. He pulled down on it. Bzzzt. The lights came on. Terrafin was standing in a corner, arms in front.  
"That's better," Terrafin said

"What? Jolly ho who turned the light on?" a voice shouted.  
"Uhh... was that you?" Terrafin asked Bash.  
"No! I thought it was you!" Bash replied.  
"I must jolly well say that you lads aren't very polite eh?" the voice said.  
A strange bird thing with a jet-pack walked into view.  
"Sgt. James Byrd at your service!" the bird cried. "And what in Midday Gardens are you doing here?"

"Look we haven't got time, we need to get out of here!" Bash said.  
"And how, excalty are you lads planning on doing that? You don't have a jetpack or anything! And i doubt a jet pack would even CARRY you!" James chuckled. "But... there is that digger machine..."  
"Digger? Why didn't you say so! Where is it?" Terrafin enquired.  
"Just over here, but I warn you-"  
Terrafin turned on the machine.

Drill Sergeant.  
"Hello master. What is your name?" the machine squeaked.  
"Uh... Terrafin, look we nee-"  
"Hello master Terrafin, how was your day?"  
"Well not very well since we are stuck in this-"  
"Oh dear master Terrafin, how may i help,"  
"You can help by shutting up!"  
"Control panel shut, how else may i help you?"  
"OKAY! That guy owes me FIVE dollars!"

"Five dollars, printing... printing... printed! Here are your five dollars! How else may I help you?"  
"I say what's wrong with a good old british pound?" James complained.  
"Uurgh. Just dig out of here!" Terrafin urged.  
Drill sergeant walked (well, drove) over to a wall and strated drilling.  
"Drilling... drilling... drilling... drilling... drilling... Drilled! Tunnel ready! How else may I help you?"  
"You can help by getting lost!"  
"Impossible! I have a built in Sat-nav so i can never get lost! May I help in any other way?"  
"Just leave me alone!"  
"Leaving... leaving... leaving..." Drill sergeant's voice faded out as he drove up the tunnel.

Terrafin, Bash and James walked out through the tunnel. Gurglefin was standing outside holding an unconscious Gill Grunt.  
"Oh deary me! What in Midday Gardens happened here?" Sgt. Byrd asked.  
"A plant dragon shot him with a harpoon. He flew away to the west."  
"Oh my! If I were younger, I'd fly out and go and get him myself!"

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" Drill Sergeant asked Gurglefin.  
"You can help me by going after the dragon!" he replied.  
"Error: no flight mechanism,"  
"Then you can use my one lad! It's a little old, but boot it up and it really is spiffing!" James offered.  
"Thank you sir. I will complete task now."  
Drill Sergeant flew in the direction of Camo.


	5. Ember's Discovery

**CHAPTER THE FIFTH:Embers discovery**

* * *

'Hmph, what's so good about the stupid Cynder?' Ember thought 'I mean pink is _sooo_ in! And doesn't Spyro know that she's an evil freak!'  
Ember was stalking Cynder home. She was going to find what Spyro liked about her. At last Cynder walked inside a cave.  
'That's her house? What kind of modern dragon lives in a CAVE anymore? I mean c'mon! We live in houses now! Sheesh!'  
But soon Cynder came out. She was holding some kind of rock.  
'Strange...' Ember thought. She walked in to the cave to see what it was.

All over the floor was some kind of rock golem. She remembered seeing it before somewhere... Or hearing about it before... Yes! Ember remembered how Spyro told her how he travelled through Dante's Freezer, killed the Ice king, flew over to Tall plains and then... It was the Stone Sentinel! The Stone Sentinel had been shoved into this cave! And cynder had stolen one of it's shoulders...

Ember ran out and tried to catch up with Cynder. She still needed to find out where she lived. Aah, she saw Cynder flying over to Restored Island (in the game, this is known as Shattered Island). Ember saw her walk into a house. Number 22 Market Curve! She would wait until Cynder left then investigate her house.

At last Cynder opened the door and came out. She put her key under the flower pot (Ember noticed that this flower was very nearly dead). Cynder flew away. Ember immediately walked in. The first thing she noticed were all the pictures of Hex all over the wall. The second thing she noticed were all the Hex figurines on the bookcases. The third thing she noticed were the candles. 'Scented Candles: Death Scent' were written on the side. Ember walked upstairs to check out the bedroom.

More posters of Hex. A double dragon-bed. A desk and chair. A hell of a lot of paper. Ember went over to the desk to read it all. A diary! This would give her some answers.

**December 28th**

Ahh... Spyro is so sweet when he's on a quest. Boy do I love running around killing Drow and Trolls and all the rest with him. I must admit the Lair of Kaos isn't quite the romantic setting i'd hoped, but oh well. Just captured Kaos, so we're just thinking of a suitable punishment. Hex wants him to be her undead minion. Git.

'Git? I thought by all the posters Cynder was an admirer of Hex!'

**December 29th**

Just said goodbye to Kaos and all his little minions. The Hydra has been scattered and Skylands is happy. Apart from me. Hex has REALLY been getting on my nerves. How much more annoying could she get? I am SO gonna kill her if she gets anywhere near me or Spyro. Although I don't think that'll work, after all, she's already dead.

**December 30th**

Gave Hex a piece of my mind today. She'll never be able to forget what I did to her today. Made her scared of the dark. And I summoned a shadow to follow her wherever she goes. She'll get rid of it, but boy she'll know to leave me alone.

**December 31st**

Gurglefin's taking a few skylanders to Melon Farmland tommorow. I sure hope I'm not going. Me and Spyro were gonna go on a date at Gillman Isle (In the game, this is known as Oilspill Island).

**January 1st**

Gurglefin invited me on ship. I said no. Me and Spyro went fishing in Leviathan Lagoon. Was really hungry. Picked up Fish Bone for Hex. Apology Gift.

'What happened to her writing? It's strange, basic. Not like before...'

**January 2nd**

Hex still want more. I go get Sentinel Shoulder and Choo-choo train. Later I get Quicksilver, Life seed, robot and a windbag. She be pleased. Then she make Hydra come back to life as pet. Hex then happy.

'Hydra back to life? This couldn't happen!' Quickly Ember looked through the other papers. A map of Skylands. There were X's on all the places she was visiting. Leviathan Lagoon, Tall Plains, Munitions Forge, Quicksilver Vault, Treetop Terrace, Warehouse 46, Sky Schooner Docks. Ember kept this. A few more posters of Hex. Then finally, at the bottom, a note. It had been scribbled down quickly.

SPYRO, HELP.  
STOP ME, STOP HEX.  
POSSESSED.  
-CYNDER

Ember took all this and ran out of the house. She had to tell Spyro.


	6. The Competetion

**CHAPTER THE SIXTH:The competition**

* * *

"So who do you think should judge it?" Chop-Chop asked Spyro.  
"I think one skylander from each element. That'd be fair." Spyro suggested.  
"Yeah, but who?"  
"The most superior, Lightning rod definitely, he's a god!"  
"Stump smash, Terrafin or Prism Break?"  
"Prism Break, he's more serious. Wham Shell. Ignitor. Err..."  
Spyro wanted to say 'me' but that would look a bit arrogant. Luckily for him, chop chop then said:  
"You. Me. Trigger Happy! Done!" Chop-chop finished.

Chop Chop and Spyro had been put in charge of a competition. The people that came in the top 10 would become skylanders. Chop chop was hanging a rope around a tree. It hung down form a high branch, made a loop then went back up.  
"What are you doing?" Spyro asked.  
"I'm gonna break the world record for the longest time hanging! Uhh... Do you think you could help me get in?"  
"Sure..."  
Once Chop chop was in, he just fell asleep.

Camo was watching all this from the bushes. He wasn't sure what to do. There was a dragon, a friend possibly. But he was with the enemy. An Arkeyan. But then they started arguing, and after a little struggle, the purple dragon hung the Arkeyan! And the Arkeyan then smelt of death... Camo came out of the bushes.

"Uh hi," Camo shyly said.  
"Oh! Didn't see you there! Hi. Who are you?" Spyro asked.  
"I'm Camo, some people invaded my home so i had to run away. I've seen noone but Mabu and Arkeyans since I left. It's good to see a dragon again!"  
"Heh, I'm Spyro. I could help you with getting your home back if you like."  
"I doubt anyone could beat THAT lot. A fire archer, a freaky trigger happy gremlin, a ghost, a 10 ton land shark and a gillman! And that's only half of them!"  
Spyro began to think about Gurglefin's holiday.

"Hey you know your a plant dragon? Can you by any chance grow melons?" Spyro asked.  
"Sure. My favourite food. You gotta eat them quick though, leave it too long and they explode on contact."  
"Right, I happen to know your invaders. They're skylanders."  
"What's that? Pirates?"  
"No, they're a team of people that go around to help others."  
"Pft, they didn't help me!"  
"I saw them the day they left for your skyland. They thought they were on holiday. I'll talk to the organiser and try to get them off so you can stay."

"Thanks! You're more of a skylander than them!" Camo thanked.  
"Uhh... Actually I am a skylander!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. They aren't usually like that. I think it must of been Trigger Happy, he always starts things like this."  
"How many of you are there?"  
"30. But soon it will be 40. We are having a competition for anyone who would like to become a skylander."  
"Can I come?"  
"Sure! Now, we were going to your skyland weren't we..."

They were about to fly off to Melon Farmland, but another dragon flew towards them. Another pink dragon.  
"Let's go. Now!" Spyro urged.  
"What's the rush?" Camo asked.  
"It's complicated. I was going out with her, but we got seperated. I started going out with someone else because they was no way we could get back together. And now she's back..."  
"Ok... I think..."

"Spyro! Spyro! Spyro don't ignore me! I need to tell you something!"  
"I'm not interested! I'm trying to get this guy his home back!"  
"It's about Cynder!"  
"Look I'm sorry ok! I'm just a bit busy rig-"  
"She's been possesed!"

That stopped him.  
"What?" Spyro enquired.  
"I followed her home. There was a note."  
Ember gave Spyro the note. He quickly read it.  
"Hex? I'm not surprised really! I'll get Chop Chop to help her..."  
"She's going to help Hex recreate the Hydra!"

Spyro was stunned. Never before had a skylander betrayed them.  
"Ok. Here's the plan. Ember, round up all the skylanders apart from Cynder and Hex. I'll get the ones in Melon Farmland."  
"Ok! Where will we meet?"  
"Here, Core Island."  
Ember flew off to tall plains, where she knew Dino-rang and Prism Break were hanging out. Camo and Spyro flew double their original speed to Melon Farmland.


	7. An Unexpected Twist

**CHAPTER THE SEVENTH:An unexpected twist**

* * *

Spyro and Camo landed on Melon Farmland.  
"What are you doing here Spyro? You aren't on this holiday!" Gurglefin cried.  
"Yes, but you shouldn't be here either! Camo lives here! You have no right to invade his personal skyland and treat it like a holiday!" Spyro replied.  
"Hmph. Fine. We'll leave."  
"But wait! I need everyone here to go to Core Island. We are holding a meeting, everyone needs to come."  
Gurglefin shrugged and rounded up all the skylanders onto the boat. Camo asked whether he needed to come too.  
"You don't need to, but feel free to visit any time! Here, my address."  
Spyro produced a piece of paper (he is, after all, magic) and wrote down his address. Number 5, Old Town, Restored Island. Spyro and Gurglefin's ship left the island.

Ember had the rest of the skylanders on the island. Spyro joined them, as the other 10 walked onto the beach. Spyro stood in the middle of a circle of 27 skylanders.  
"You may have noticed that not all of us are here." He started. "That is because of one person. Hex. She has betrayed us."  
They was some murmuring in the crowd.  
"She has decided to reawaken the Hydra! She has possessed Cynder in an attempt to pin the blame on her. We must stop Hex from succeeding!"  
A cheer rose from the skylanders.

Stealth Elf could sense something was wrong. She looked around. Gurglefin was leaning on a rock, listening. Hugo was reading his book, uninterested. Flynn was checking his hair in a hand mirror. Cali was punching a punch-bag. A dragon was flying towards the island. Cynder. Cynder landed on the island and walked through the group.  
"Oh, hello. What are you doing here?" She asked in a plain, uninterested tone.  
"Having a meeting, about you." Spyro replied.  
"Oh, ok. I'm just coming to talk to General Robot. Excuse me..."  
"No, Cynder. Snap out of it!"  
"Snap out of what?"

"You're being possessed! Wake up!"  
"No, I'm not being possessed..."  
"She's right." Gurglefin interrupted.  
Spyro turned around.  
"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.  
"She's not being possessed."  
"Yes she is, she's been pos-"  
"She's been hypnotized. By me."

There was silence through the skylanders. Hugo looked up from his book. Flynn dropped his mirror. Cali stopped punching.  
"I hypnotixed her when she came on the ship on new year's day. I made her put posters up of Hex to pin the blame of her. And now, I just need one more component. Tech."  
Ember gasped. "Speak of the devil! What is that?"  
She pointed at somekind of machine, flying towards them.  
"Drill Sergeant!" Terrafin shouted. "Leave at once!"  
"Sorry master Terrafin. You are no longer my master. Master Gurglefin gave me my last command."  
"Drill Sergeant. Come here. Cynder, give me the ingredients." Gurglefin commanded.

"The elements, i give you master." Gurglefin started. "To Air, the Djinn of the south wind."  
A huge windbag djinn appeared on the island.  
"To Water, the Leviathan."  
"To Earth, the Stone Sentinel."  
"To Life, Arborick."  
"To Tech, Drill Sergeant."  
"To Fire, Steam."  
"To Magic, The Quicksilver Giant."  
"And finally, to undead, Cynder!"

"CYNDER!" Spyro screamed.  
She was returning to the way she was when Malefor had control over her. A monster.  
"NOOOO!" He cried.  
"Hmph. You could get in my way. Hugo! Start a teleportation of them all!" Gurglefin ordered.  
"Where to?" Hugo asked.  
"Earth. And this time, make SURE they can't get back!"  
"Y-Yes master."  
"Cynder..." Spyro whispered.

"You won't defeat us! We've still got Hex!" Cali cried  
"No you don't. Would you like to see her?"  
"Sure! I'll save the little chick!" Flynn offered.  
"Gurglefin threw a teleportation stone at Flynn. He was gone.  
"And now! I give you my master! CATASTROPHE!"  
The skylanders could not see much of the monster, as they were telported a second after he came into view. But what they could see was terrible. Something they wish they hadn't seen. Misery, chaos, _despair_. That was the worst. Some of them were even glad they wouldn't be there to see Catastrophe's work. His _despair_...


	8. Earth

**CHAPTER THE EIGHTH: Earth**

* * *

Lucy _despised_ science. Especially homework. Science homework was the worst. She had a terrible teacher, in a terrible school with a terrible idea that everyone should get homework every lesson. Meaning that every Monday, Tuesday and Friday she had no free time, as Lucy had to work on it all night.  
'Ugh...' she thought. 'Who cares about a frog's life cycle? I just wanna play on Dawn of the dragon... I only got it yesterday...'  
Now would be a good time to mention that nobody on Earth knows anything about skylanders, as the game does not yet exist. Lucy was 12 years old. She lived in London, England. She hated school.

Then it is mating season and the frogs reproduce. Then the cycle starts again. Done! She turned on her Playstation 2 and picked up the controller. Lucy checked the clock. 9:00. She had half an hour. Oh well, she could speedrun the first spyro in 3 hours. Lucy was sure she could do two levels.

9:25. C'mon! She could kill the damn destroyer! To her surprise, she hadn't even done level one yet... Cynder let out a burst of wind on the destroyers hand. Win! Cynder flew up on to the save point. Lucy turned off the playstation and was about to turn off the lamp. But she saw something out the window. Spyro's reflection. Except the TV was off. And the window was open. Her mum worked late, so Lucy put her dressing gown on to investigate.  
"He-hello?" Lucy called.  
"Huh, what, who's there?" a voice called back.  
"Who are you? Come out. I won't hurt you."  
A water dragon walked out of the bushes. Not spyro. But a dragon at least.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.  
"I'm Zap. Hi, who are you?" Zap replied.  
"I'm Lucy. Where did you come from?"  
"Skylands!"  
Lucy couldn't help but giggle.  
"Pfft. I must be dreaming..."  
Zap shocked her with lightning. She shouted in pain.

"What was that for?"  
"To prove it's not a dream. Look, I need your help."  
How very predictable. A dragon comes from another land, they aren't exactly going to ask for a sandwich.  
"My friends have been scattered on your planet. I need to get them back. We need to find some way to get back to Skylands."  
Lucy laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Zap asked.  
"Ahh, never mind. Where do we start then?"  
"Well, i think my friend landed next door..."  
"What, number 21?"  
"Yes-"  
"We need to get him out of there. NOW."

Lucy knew the man at number 21. We was a scientist of Biology. One day when Lucy was walking back from school, she was telling her friend Gus how much she hated the science homework. The scientist heard, and offered to help.  
"You see this little Ladybug here. It's so small, but so complex!"  
He took a knife out of his pocket and cut the thing in half. Lucy screamed. If one of Zap's friends were next door, then Lucy knew that if the scientist found it, then he or she would meet a horrible, scientific death.


	9. The Quicksilver Giant

**CHAPTER THE NINTH:The Quicksilver Giant**

* * *

Camo knocked on the Spyro's door. He wanted to ask about the competition. Becoming a skylander would be much better than lazing around all the time. There was no answer. Camo opened the door. Empty. Maybe he shouldn't be coming in. Maybe Spyro was just out. But no. There was a thin layer of dust on everything. The stairs, a photo of Spyro and Cynder, the kitchen counter. Everything. Spyro hadn't been in for a while. Camo shut the door and walked in.

He searched for any clue of the competition. First he checked in all the drawers. Then on his desk. Finally under his bed. Nothing! BANG! Camo looked out the window.  
"AAAAARRGGHH!" someone screamed.  
A huge monstrous silver giant was attacking the island. The Quicksilver Giant! And no one to defend the town. Camo waited. And waited. Where were the skylanders. After a while, Camo left the building and asked a Mabu.  
"They're gone! Banished to Earth!"  
Camo was shocked. This giant was here and not a skylander to destroy it.

Camo didn't know what he was doing. His feet weren't obeying him. He was running towards the Quicksilver Giant! Camo plunged his feet deep into the ground. Melons sprouted everywhere around him. More and more grew around him at lightning speed. Soon there were so many that you could fill a whole mansion, feed an army AND still have some leftover. The giant was puzzled. But, being the dumb thing he was, he just decided to whack the melon. Big mistake. I will describe this in the only way I can, in the same way as in chapter 2.

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

The Giant exploded into a million pieces, most of which ended up falling off the island. Silence. The Mabu stared at the dragon that had saved their lives, the dragon who had saved their homes, the dragon who had covered them in quicksilver. A single clap from the crowd. A few more. Soon there was a whole explosion of aplause, almost bigger than the explosion of the melons.  
"You should be a Skylander!" A kid cheered.  
Yes, Skylanders. That was the reason he was here. And now Spyro wasn't here. How were they gonna do the competition? What if they were more monsters? Camo needed to do something.

"Ok listen up!" Camo shouted.  
Silence.  
"We need more helpers. More Skylanders. And if i have heard correctly, they have all been banished to Earth?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Spread the word, anybody who wants to help, come to Melon Farmland! The skylanders may not be here, but we are. And we will fight against ANYTHING that tries to stop us defend our homes!"  
Everybody cheered. Camo turned around and flew over to his home. The owl smiled. She had been watching from the ruins of an old house. She flew after Camo. There was a lot of pointing and whispering as she flew over. "Nightclaw," they whispered.

* * *

The first OC in here :)

Nightclaw, or later Sienna, is made by 'SpyroGirl15' on the Forums.


	10. Dr Malum

**CHAPTER THE TENTH:Dr. Malum**

* * *

Zap and Lucy opened the side gate to the scientist's house. They crept into the back garden. It was full of strange plants. A Venus Fly trap, that was eating a dandelion. A daisy that was 5 foot tall. A huge pot, to grow a tiny oak tree. Hundreds of wierd plants, it would take an AGE to find Zap's friend.  
"What does your friend look like?" Lucy asked.  
"He's a little taller than you. He's green. He's got a bow and arrow and he likes fire." Zap replied.  
"Oook..."  
As if things couldn't get wierder.

Zap was brave enough to look inside some of the bushes, unlike Lucy, who just looked around them and tried not to touch. Lucy sighed.  
"Are you sure he didn't land at number 25?" Lucy asked.  
"Quite sure. He MUST be here somewhere..."  
Suddenly, the birch tree Lucy was leaning on grabbed her. The tree lifted her up and turned her upside down. It shook her and shook her. Zap turned around and shocked the tree. No effect.  
"Help!" Lucy shouted.  
"I'm trying!" Zap shouted back.  
There was no way Zap could hurt the tree. It would like any water he threw at it. But maybe if he threw too much..."

"I'm going to knock it down!"  
"What? What about when I fall?"  
"I'll catch you!"  
Zap launched a wave at the tree. It stopped, drank a little, then carried on shaking. But then Zap launched another one. And another. And another. The tree could feel it's roots becoming looser and looser. Zap unleashed a final wave and the tree collapsed. The tree released it's grip, and Lucy fell onto Zap's back.  
"That was close..." Lucy said.

Ping! A light came on in the upstairs bedroom.  
"They know we're here!" Lucy whispered.  
"Quick! Hide!" Zap urged.  
"But where?"  
"In the pond!"  
"But I can't swim!"  
"Then I'll help you, just move it!"

Zap and Lucy crept into the pond. Lucy kept her mouth and nose above the surface, while Zap held her in place. A man came out into the back garden. He walked around the garden. He studied the tree that fell over. He studied the trail of footprints, leading to the pond. He studied the small head that was popping out of the pond.  
"Helloo there," the scientist said.  
Lucy gave out a little cry then tried to submerge herself fully under the water.  
"You might not want to stay down there, I have kept some piranhas in it..."  
Lucy was out in 2 seconds flat. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that was worse than piranhas. Not even science homework. Zap come out after her.

"And what, might you Lucy, be doing in my garden?"  
"I was- um, er - admiring your lovely tree from my window. I thought it looked so nice i came out here to - er... - stroke it! But then it grabbed me and it fell over. Sorry." Lucy lied.  
"Hmm. I think you're lying, but neither do I care. I was going to pay a visit tonight, but it seems you came to me..."  
"Why? What do you want?"  
"Zap. Come inside. I've got your friend..."

As the scientist opened the door, Lucy was expecting to see Zap's friend tied up to a table, ready for dissection, or worse, dissected. But that wasn't it. Zap's friend wasn't ready for dissection, and neither did it look like he was going to be. Flameslinger was sitting at the dining room table, a bow and arrow lying against the table leg.  
"Zap! Good to see you're alright, do you know where any of the others are?" Flameslinger asked.  
"Nope, not a clue. Sorry." Zap replied.  
"Yes, but as I was about to say to Flameslinger, I do. I am Doctor Malum. I have many friends all over the world, and they've been saying that you're friends, Skylanders, you call yourself, are landing all over the place. In Central Park a tree has come to life and is smashing all the benches. A dinosaur has sunk Sydney Bridge. And the amount of claims of Yeti sightings have increased by 500%!" Malum exclaimed.

"We've got to get them! Round them up!" Zap said.  
"But how on earth are we going to get to all these places? The Himalayas, Sydney, New York, it'll cost loads!" Lucy pointed out.  
Dr. Malum walked over to a chest of drawers. He pulled out a small, red piece of paper.  
"Good job I play the lottery, it'll come on in five minutes." He said.  
Dr. Malum turned on a small TV. They were just at the end of a quiz show.  
"Who won the X Factor 2007? Was it A) Joe Mceldery, B) Wayne Rooney (There were a few laughs as the footballers name was called) C) Leon Jackson or D) Rhydian Roberts?" The presenter asked.

Flameslinger yawned. The contestants got the wrong answer and left the show.  
"And now over to the Lotto draws!" The presenter smiled.  
"Thank you Dave. Now the numbers are... 9, 41, 36, 34, 29 and 40. And the bonus number is, 18! Thank you for watching, and good luck!"  
Malum stared at the ticket. 9, 29, 34, 36, 40, 41 and 18. He had won!  
"We've won! We got all the numbers!" Malum cried.  
"What? Really? How convenient! How much is it?" Lucy asked.  
"6 Million Pounds!"  
For any Americans out there: 6,000,000.00 GBP = 9,345,794.39 USD. That's a lot of wonga!


	11. The Sky Warriors

**CHAPTER THE ELEVENTH:The Sky Warriors**

* * *

Camo landed on his skyland. What now? How long would it be before people came? Probably a couple of days, most ordinary people were to chicken to come first. But when one comes, more people would as well. The more on the team, the more that would come. Camo lay down to go to sleep. But then the owl landed. She looked at Camo. They both fitted in the life category.

"Hello? Are you awake?" the owl asked.  
"Huh? What? How long have I been asleep?" Camo yawned.  
"About 20 seconds... Look, I heard your speech on Restored Island and I'd like to help." she said.  
"Really? That's great! What's your name?"  
"Sienna. But everyone calls me Nightclaw. I hate it. I'd much prefer it if they'de used my real name. Have you heard the nicknames some skylanders have? I feel sorry for Sunburn... Anyway, what now?"  
"We wait I guess... But let's train in the meantime, how good are you?"  
"You can wait and see..."  
Camo would wish he never said that last sentence. Boy that bruise will hurt in the morning...

5 hours later, and 5 more skylanders had signed up. First there was a three tailed fox, with the ability to turn into a human. He was followed by a strange skeleton, who looked very similar to Chop Chop. Next was a Pegasus, who seemed to adore gardening... Zap's half brother came along, suprisingly with the element of fire. Finally a white lizard with a red mantle joined. There names were, in order, Kitsune, Corpsery, Flora, Equator and Grunna. They made up the first of many Sky Warriors.

The Sky Warriors were training in team battles when a balloon flew down with a panicked gillman inside.  
"Help! Help! The Leviathan is destroying our village at Gillman Isle! Save us!" the gillman cried.  
They all crowded into the balloon (don't ask me how) and flew to the gillman's island.

They landed on the Island. The Leviathan had split the village in two. On one side there were villagers about to be eaten by the giant fish. On the other were gillchildren trapped in ruined houses. Camo thought.  
"Grunna, Equator, Flora, save those kids. Corpsery, Kitsune, Sienna, let's get the fish." Camo commanded.

Leviathan was part-way through eating a gillman. That was until it felt a sword in it's back.  
"YAAAAAAAARGH!" It cried.  
In anger, the giant fish lunged to eat it's attacker. Except he wasn't there. Confused, Leviathan turned back to eating it's fish salad. Another stab.  
"YAARRGGGGHH! Grrr..." It shouted.  
It turned quicker this time, but still, the attacker wasn't there! What was this witchcraft?

Leviathan seemed to stupid enough not to notice Sienna carrying an armed Corpsery from her talons. Corpsery stabbed again. This time it noticed. Leviathan looked up angrily and launched itself out of the water. It snapped a Corpsery's feet but Sienna had already flown away. Right behind Leviathan. Corpsery stabbed again. That was it. Leviathan wasn't having ANY more of this. It dived deep underwater, filled it's mouth with water, then charged out, spraying the water at 100mph around it.

Sienna crashed into a tree. Ouch. Corpsery had lost most of his bones and Sienna had probably broken something. It was up to Kitsune and Camo. Kitsune was in the middle of evacuating the villagers, while Camo was preparing a Melon Nuke.  
Hmm... Leviathan thought. Roast Fox or Melon Salad? The fox wasn't looking... Leviathan leaped at Kitsune and attempted to get him in his mouth. A perfect fit. Kitsune was stuck inside the Leviathan's mouth.

Camo saw this. He was about to throw a melon at the fish but stopped when he saw Kitsune in there. Damn it! But Kitsune had a plan. Slowly, the fox started growing. He started loosing his three tails, his red fur, his long snout. He started getting taller, bigger. Leviathan shuffled Kitsune in it's mouth. Finally the transformation was complete. Kitsune was human. Leviathan spit him out. Oh well, at least Salad was still on the menu. Leviathan turned, only to see a plant dragon, aiming the fruit at him.  
"Eat Melon!" Camo shouted, as he chucked the melon in the fish's mouth.  
As I am sure you're aware, there is only one word available to describe the effect.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

A lot of OCs here, by the following:

Corpsery - 'Deebish70'

Grunna - 'DragonLover00'

Flora - 'BeautifulHeart'

The others are mine :) More later...


	12. Friday the Thirteenth

**CHAPTER THE TWELFTH:Friday the 13th**

* * *

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!  
Gus yawned as he looked tiredly at his alarm clock. 6:50. Time to get up for school. What day was it? Did he have any homework due? Where was his swimming kit? Those were the questions that came through his mind each morning. He checked the calender. January, 13, Friday. Gus was not superstitious, but he knew it was a bad day. Every Friday the 13th, the older kids at his school would guard the gates and beat up anyone who wasn't in either their form, their house (school houses not family!) or their gang. He and Lucy, his best friend, would probably spend the day at the park instead of dying at school. Gus lazily got dressed.

Gus rang the Lucy's doorbell. He had packed his 3DS and a few games for the day, plus 2 pounds lunch money. They'd probably go to Mcdonalds or something. Boy did he fancy a beefburger! Strange. Why hadn't Lucy opened the door? It had been two minutes. Gus pressed it again. He remembered Lucy saying the doorbell was quiet, but Gus thought that was just a cover up for 'I don't want to answer the door'. But this wasn't funny. Gus picked up the spare key underneath the welcome mat and unlocked the door.

All the lights were off downstairs. Gus walked into the living room.  
"Lucy? Lucy are you there? I thought we'd skip school today because, well, you know. Lucy? Where are you?" Gus called hopefully.  
He turned on the light. A bow and arrows? What would Lucy want with them? Too many questions! Gus walked upstairs to find Lucy.

How come her mum wasn't home? Gus knocked on Lucy's bedroom door.  
"Lucy? Are you there?" Gus asked.  
Gus was NOT going in there. Breaking into a house was one thing, but her bedroom! No way! Gus sat down next to the door and waited. He got out his 3DS and started playing on his old DS Eternal Night Spyro game. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get past the arena... Gus put the game on full volume so that Lucy would hear it.

15 minutes had passed and still Lucy hadn't come out! That was it!  
"LUCY! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING IN!" Gus shouted.  
No reply.  
"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"  
Gus really didn't want to do this...  
"HALF! A THIRD! A QUARTER! A FIFTH! A SIXTH! A SEVENTH! AN EIGHTH! A NINTH! A TENTH!"  
Grr, why wouldn't she come out?  
"ALRIGHT! THAT'S JUST IT!"  
Gus charged into the door.

He wished he hadn't. Just as he walked in, an arrow flew right past his ear.  
"What the-" Gus started.  
But then Zap came in. He leaped on top of Gus and pinned him down. Then Flameslinger came in for the kill. Just as they'd do with any Drow scum at Skylands. Gus would be dead now if it weren't for one word.  
"Stop!" Lucy shouted from the landing.  
Zap and Flameslinger turned their heads to look at her. They both stopped what they were doing at stepped away.

Lucy had never been in the room. She had fallen asleep at Dr. Malum's house. She had only just woken up and came into her house. Zap and Flameslinger had slept in her room.  
"What are those things?" Gus asked.  
"They're skylanders. They shouldn't be here. They're lost here and we have to get them back together! There are 32 of them and we need to help them!" Lucy explained.  
Gus stared. He smiled. He giggled. He laughed. He cried. In pain. Zap had just shocked him.  
"Ugh... But why do they have to be so... aggressive?" Gus asked.  
"I dunno. They're just so used to saving people. They must have thought you were a burglar or something."

They stood in silence for a minute. Then Gus realised something.  
"Where's your mum?" He asked.  
"She's at wo-" Lucy started. She stopped because she realised she was lying. "I don't know..."  
Ding Dong!  
"I'd better get that." Lucy said.  
She walked shakily downstairs. The idea of not knowing where her mum was really worried here.

Dr. Malum stood at the door.  
"Are you ready to leave? We are heading to Berlin first." Malum asked.  
"Umm... Well I'm not sure what to bri-" Lucy started.  
"Hang on! Where are you going?" Gus asked, who was listening on the stairs.  
"To find the rest of the skylanders! Like I told you." Lucy replied.  
"No your not! I'm not letting you go! You can't just go to Germany with a total stranger! I won't let you." Gus shouted.  
"But Gus we need-"  
"He's right," Malum said. "You shouldn't go with me. Look after Flameslinger and Zap. It will be dangerous. Oh, and dragons are fine with eating chicken. I've got plenty of supplies at my house. The key is in the roses. Goodbye."  
Malum left, with Gus and Lucy standing in the doorway. Lucy sighed, then walked up to her room.


	13. Catastrophe

**CHAPTER THE THIRTEENTH:Catastrophe**

* * *

The 7 Sky Warriors had already defeated three of the elemental beasts, Arborick, Leviathan and Quicksilver giant. They had become very popular, but nobody yet had the guts to join them. They were on their way to Cynder, who had apparently completely demolished the Creepy Citadel. Corpsery was in his element (literally) and was slaying bone and arrows at light speed. Camo and Kitsune were aetting up camp that they would rest at before advancing to Cynder. Corspery, Grunna and Equator were defending them. Flora and Sienna were getting the food. They were all ready for battle, ready to defeat Cynder. But they would never hurt Cynder. They would never get close to her. There was no chance. Because one person stood in their way. If you could call it a person.

The thing came just as all the sky warriors gathered for lunch. Camo was just eating a melon. Corpsery was still fighting, with no stomach he, of course, wasn't hungry. The rest were eating berries from a plain just behind the deadlands. What do you expect them to eat? Roast spider? A fire was up and they were all enjoying themselves. But it wouldn't last. Corpsery felt it first. Then Sienna. Then Grunna and Flora. Then the others. Horror. Fear. _Despair_.

"RUN!" Corpsery screamed.  
They didn't need telling twice. They dropped everything and sprinted away from the fear cloud.  
"Wait!" Camo cried. "It's Cynder! She's trying to scare us away! Then she'll completely eliminate every undead thing in the deadlands! We've got to go back!"  
The others agreed, then rushed towards the clouds source. But it wasn't Cynder. It was something much worse. Much, much worse. Corpsery was at the head of an arrow formation. They would smack Cynder head on. Everyone knew the Sky Warriors tactics, attack from behind and out of view. So with the tougher enemy, why not surprise it? The horror became stronger and stonger as they charged forwards. It seemed to find their worst fear, then replay it right in front of them.

In front of Sienna, a terrible sorceress stood. The owl stopped. Her parents stood in front of her. The sorceress walked towards her parents. Her parents fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs. Poison. Sienna stared in total horror. Tears fell from her eyes and she fell to the ground. Grunna saw a huge army of drow tanks. Her parents stood their as well. A bomb was fired from a tank. It exploded in between her parents. Grunna chased after her parents, as if to save them. She sulked on the ground, crying her heart out.

Camo didn't see anything, but he was set on fire by a bone and arrow. He ran from the battle. Kitsune saw images of himself, being tortured and hurt by Kaos' spells. He could almost feel the pain again. He shifted into a fox, curled up and cried into his soft tail. Flora could see her home, being ripped apart by bullets and bombs. Equator saw his parents. He was one. They were shouting at his brother, Zap. Only Corpsery had no image. Everyone apart from him had fallen on the ground, with utter sadness in their hearts. Corpsery charged towards the thing. And then he saw it.

Catastrophe. Corpsery looked up. He had never felt fear before that day. And boy it felt bad. Corpsery fell to the ground, sword and shield lost. A shadowy hand picked him up. Corpsery was held up to a terrible demon eye. And then he knew only one thing. _Despair..._


	14. The Advert

**CHAPTER THE FOURTEENTH:The advert**

* * *

"Move your arm to the left a bit, a bit more... There! Now let go!" Flamslinger ordered.  
With nothing else to do that day, Flameslinger said that he'd teach Gus archery. Gus released the string and the arrow flew onto the target. It hit the bull (the green circle around the bullseye).  
"Nice one! Not many people I teach get a bull on their first go. But I guess I did help you," Flameslinger commented.  
"How do you know how to hold it perfectly?" Gus asked.  
"Ahh, just practice. That's all you need when you have the basics. Are you alright on your own? I need to talk to Zap."  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. See ya!"  
Flameslinger walked out of the hallway and through to the dining room.  
Gus fired again. Miss. Maybe he wasn't alright on his own...

Meanwhile, Zap and Lucy were having a webcam chat with Dr. Malum. Stealth Elf was with Malum. Malum said that they were heading to Italy next. A skeleton (Chop Chop) was causing a stir there.  
"How much room have you got in that house?" Malum asked.  
"What? I won't be able to let them stay here! My mu-" Lucy stopped.  
She remembered about her mum. 4 o'clock. Almost a full day. She hadn't been answering her mobile. She wondered whether the same thing had happened to her mum as her dad. A car crash...

"Are you ok?" Malum asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. How much room at your house?"  
"5 rooms. About space for 2 in each. I'm sure you could have 1 or 2 at yours."  
"Yes. So is Stealth coming over here?" Zap asked.  
"Yes, my assistant will bring her," Malum replied. "Oh, and look on TV. Channel 3. Bye!"  
'Channel 3?' Lucy thought.

"Oh Mike! I love you so much!" the actor cried.  
"Melissa! I've been having the same feeling!" Mike replied.  
"Let's get married!"  
"Yes!"  
The theme song played as the soap ended.

"Why did we have to watch that rubbish? I mean, that wasn't helpful at all!" Lucy complained.  
"Wait! Look!" Flameslinger pointed.  
The adverts were on.  
"Try out the hot new toy: SKYLANDERS! Pick up your figures! Place them on the portal! Play the Game!" The man shouted.  
"My name is Zap! Abba Yabba Jabba! Buy me and you get my awesome abillities in game! Abba Yabba Awesome!" An actor cried.  
"Hey... I don't sound like that!" Zap exclaimed. "And when was the last time I said that? Come on, Abba Yabba Jabba?"  
"If you are awesome enough to get me, you are sure to get the high score! I'm Bash, and I'm exclusive to London, England! Raar!"  
"How strange..." Gus said. "How did they know about them?"

Underneath, the words "always in stock at 26 Manchester street, Ealing, London" were written. A strange gap was next to it.  
"Say 66895 to manager?" Flameslinger wondered.  
"Where does it say that?" Gus asked.  
"At the bottom on the right. Here!" He pointed at the gap.  
Flameslinger had such good eyesight, he could see the hidden writing on the advert.  
"They must have Bash! Someone must be using these adverts to get us together!" Zap exclaimed.  
"But I don't see why they had me in it, they don't know where I am! And it was a waste of a bad actor, they could of used him for Eruptor!"  
They decided to go to the store.


	15. The Capturing of Gurglefin

**CHAPTER THE FIFTEENTH:The capturing of Gurglefin**

* * *

"Sierra! Sierra wake up!" Camo cried.  
He had just returned to the barren Deadlands, only to find 5 sky warriors unconscious and 1 missing.  
"Huh? What happened?" She asked.  
"It's Corpsery, he's gone!"  
"What?"  
Sierra got up.  
"We need to get to him them! Cynder must have taken him!" Sierra shouted.  
"That wasn't Cynder. Cynder was never that powerful."  
"Then who was it?"  
"I... don't know."

Camo thought. He thought back to the night in the ship, with Gill Grunt. He remembered seeing something he hadn't noticed before.  
'Camo opened his eyes tiredly to find himself in a dragonbed. He looked around him. A gillman was sitting on a crate. Next to him was a harpoon gun.'  
Camo tried to think harder, to see what else was in the room.  
'Wooden boards made up the walls and floor. A porthole was on one wall. On the other walls were posters. Posters of Kaos with a red cross. Posters with 'DEATH TO KAOS' written on them. And there was another poster hidden underneath that he noticed. 'VICTORY FOR MALEFOR' and 'PRAISE THE TRUE MASTER' were written on them.'

"Gurglefin," Camo said.  
"What? What about him?" Sienna asked, who was part way through waking up Equator.  
"He supported Malefor."  
"What? How do you know?"  
"There was a poster on his boat. And if he supported Malefor, there is quite a chance that he supports that... thing as well."

Equator woke up.  
"Well then what are we waiting for, let's find him!"  
He started to wake up Grunna. Camo woke up Kitsune while Sienna woke up Flora. They all prepared and got ready to go. They would split up and meet back at Melon Farmland if either they found Gurglefin or one hour had passed.

Equator walked around the lava lakes railway. 45 minutes had passed, and he was starting to think he should head back. He sighed, then hopped into the train. He would have gone. He would have missed Gurglefin. If it weren't for one horrid noise.

OOOOOWW!

Equator turned around. Ahhh, he was hiding _inside_ the rock. He walked around a huge boulder until he found a small doorway. Inside, there were two people. A gillman and a troll was inside. The troll was standing on the gillman's foot. They looked up at Equator. Equator looked at them.  
"Awkward..." The troll said.  
"Hey! You look like Zap!" The gillman said. It was Gurglefin.  
"I'm his brother. And I've been looking for you," Equator said. "Tell me where my brother is! Tell me how to get him back!"  
"Heh heh... I didn't do anything to him! It was my master. The true master. Oww!"  
The troll stepped on his foot again.

"I will never switch sides! The only true master is the one I have been butler for, for 6 years! Kaos is the master." The troll, Glumshanks said as he slammed on Gurglefin's foot again.  
"You're coming with me. The rest of us need to speak to you." Equator said.  
"Aww, I was having fun! Can I come and do the punishments?" Glumshanks asked.  
"Don't see why not. Could you keep an eye on him so he doesn't run off while we're in the train?"  
Glumshanks nodded, then they headed back to meet up with the other Sky Warriors.


	16. Bash

**CHAPTER THE SIXTEENTH:Bash**

* * *

Gus and Lucy stepped off the train. Zap and Flameslinger weren't going to the shop to find Bash. Well what would you think if you saw 2... things walking around town? Instead, they were watching TV, looking for more adverts. Zap did not approve of this, as it would mean watching a horrible soap, and listenening to that terrible Abba Yabba Jabba actor... Lucy checked the map. Manchester street was half a mile away. They started to walk.

* * *

"Here it is," Lucy stated, standing in front of the gaming shop. They stepped inside the extremely busy shop. Many people cued up, holding their new bash figure in one hand, a ten pound note in the other. An assistant hastily restocked the skylanders shelf with bash figures, which came from the large warehouse in the back.

"But mummy, I want the Playstation AND the 3ds pack!" A seven-year old cried.  
"Honey, you don't even have a 3ds... Besides, you've got enough skylanders as it is!" A mother complained.  
"But mummy, I've only got Spyro, Gill grunt, Trigger Happy, 2 Bashes, 2 Chop Chops, 5 Zaps and a Stump Smash! I WANT THE 3DS ONE!" the spoilt child screamed.  
"Alright dear, we'll get the 3ds pack, but no more!"  
The child beamed and grabbed the starter pack.

"This thing is really popular!" Gus exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and it only came out this week!" Lucy replied.  
They walked up to the busy assistant.  
"Excuse me, could we please-" Gus started  
"Yes! Yes! Take one! Take two! I'll be getting more in a minute, please be patient!" the assistant interrupted.  
"No, not that, we don't want one. We'd like to-"  
"Oh, you want to know when Final Fantasy 15 comes out? April. I know, ages away. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get more figures, have you seen the cue?"  
Before Gus could ask, the assistant rushed off to the warehouse at the back. Gus sighed.

Lucy was waiting in the cue, hoping to talk to the cashier. The spoiled kid was behind her. She could hear him talking.  
"Mummy, she's not buying any Skylanders! Can't we push in front? Skylanders are more important!" the kid muttered.  
"No Charlie, that would be rude."  
"But I want to go home and play with my Skylanders!"  
The mother sighed. She tapped Lucy's shoulder.  
"Excuse me, but would you mind if we pushed in front of you?" she asked. "I really need a break from his whining!" she whispered at the end.  
Lucy shrugged and let them.

"I'd like to warn you that the shop is closing in 5 minutes! So pick up your exclusive Bash-bash-bash figure and come to the check-out before we close! Thank-you." someone said through the speakers.  
The shop couldn't shut! A real life was more important than games. Lucy would never get to the end of the cue before the end of 5 minutes, the cue was too long. So, before she knew what she was doing, Lucy just shouted out the 5 numbers Flameslinger had written at the bottom of the map.  
"SIX, SIX, EIGHT, NINE, FIVE!" She shouted.  
Silence. Everyone stared at her. The spoiled kid started giggling and pointing. The mother tried to shush him. Gus gave her a strange look. Even the non-stop moving, talking, restocking assistant stopped. A man walked up to her.  
"I think you'd better follow me..." the man said.  
He had a manager badge on his jumper. Lucy signaled for Gus to follow.

"I will drive you home, assuming you have finished shopping? Bash is waiting in the car. I assume you know about them?" the manager asked.  
"Yes. We know," Gus said.  
"Phew! Wondered whether I'd told the wrong person then. How many have you found?"  
"Three, Flameslinger, Zap and Stealth Elf. Do you know where any more are?"  
"No. Do you have a Nintendo Wii?"  
Lucy nodded.  
"Take this. Every time a new Skylander comes out, buy it. Say the code you just mentioned to the cashier to get it free. Bash understands the gibberish they speak on the game. They will say where they are located."  
The manager gave them a Nintendo Wii starter pack. They all climbed into a black BMW. The windows tinted so you couldn't see through them. Bash waited inside. They drove back to Lucy's house. Her mum still hadn't returned...


	17. The Madman

**CHAPTER THE SEVENTEENTH:The madman**

* * *

"Woah, that is one big melon!" Glumshanks commented as they neared the farmland.  
"Camo gets bored. He's trying for the biggest melon skyland record," Equator replied.  
"Wait, that melon is made out of stone!"  
"What?"  
Equator looked at the skyland.

Instead of the usual, plain field and lake, a huge castle had been built on it! It was shaped like a melon and painted green. Equator could see seven people standing next to the castle, looking at the balloon. A silver monkey waved at them with fingerless gloves. His name was Void, and next to him a two-headed wolf sat. He stared at them with glowing red eyes. Double Cross, the wolf sat next to Techna. She was a purple dragon, except partly robot. Behind her was a half human half cat called Etch. She had a giant pencil floating next to her. Finally, an air dragon by the name of Cyclone stood at the back of the lot. She seemed uninterested in the balloon, looking more at the two water dragons in the lake. They were called Lily and Ness. Lily was a half frog, half chinese dragon and Ness was a small sea serpent.

Glumshanks landed the balloon.  
"Who are you?" Equator asked.  
"We'd like to help you! We'd like to become Sky Warriors!" Etch said.  
Equator shrugged. "Guess so. Anyone is welcome. We are about to question the fishman. His 'master' has taken Corpsery, a sky warrior, so we need to know where he is."  
Glumshanks held Gurglefin's wrists. They all walked into the castle.

The castle was huge. It was split into 10 sections. The main room, the bedrooms and a training room for each element. Double Cross grabbed a chair and tied Gurglefin up on it.  
"Where is your master?" Equator asked.  
"Core Island. You can go there if you want. You won't get far..." Gurglefin laughed.  
"How do we get past to it?"  
"'It' is Catastrophe. Glorious Catastrophe. And there is no way of getting past! Only WE followers can pass the cloud of _despair_."  
Gurglefin looked up and smelt the air.  
"Ahh, can you not feel that? It is in the air, on this island. The beautiful _despair_!" Gurglefin cackled out loud.  
"Your mad!" Equator said.  
"Mad? But I'm on the winning side! So who cares!"

Etch pointed at the door. A flaming sword had cut an X on the wooden door. The door fell in pieces, to reveal Corpsery.  
"Corpsery! You made it back!" Equator said, approaching him.  
But there was something strange about Corpsery. His sword was not metal, but fire. His shield had a burning forcefield around it. And inside his empty skull, a fire burned. It was strange. Dark, yet light. Dark light. And as Equator got closer to Corpsery, he felt something strange. _Despair..._

Corpsery kicked Equator in the face. He walked over him and stabbed him. Equator cried out. Not dead, but being tortured by the despair that hung inside him. The skeleton leapt towards the chair and cut the rope. The other sky warriors approached Corpsery in an attempt to stop him. But with a simple swish of his sword, Corpsery took them all out. One-by one, each sky warrior fell to the floor in agony. Gurglefin jumped out of the chair and the two ran out of the castle and into the balloon.

Cyclone crawled slowly towards Equator.  
"Do you really, honestly believe that we can win this war?" she asked.  
"No," Equator replied. "I don't think we can,"  
They groaned and fell unconscious.

* * *

More OCs! Credits:

Void - 'SpyroCrash'  
Double Cross - 'Ridinggrl27'  
Techna - 'BeautifulHeart'  
Etch - 'Ridinggrl27'  
Cyclone - 'Cynder134'

The other two, are again, mine.


	18. The Portal

**CHAPTER THE EIGHTEENTH:The portal**

* * *

Lucy started up the laptop. Malum and her had agreed to have a webcam chat every 5 o'clock British time. Malum was in India at that time, searching for Dinorang. He had heard reports of a strange dinosaur-like person beating everyone at the world boomerang championships. Stealth Elf had arrived at the houses and Chop-chop was on his way. Lucy clicked on the Skype symbol and called Zap over. Flameslinger had seen the advert for Spyro.

"Spyro? He's a skylander?" Lucy had asked when Flameslinger alerted them to the advert.  
"Yes, why? Do you know him?"  
"Did you not SEE my desk? I've got ALL his games!"  
"Ahh, that. Spyro visited Earth in 1998 and told a game developer about his life. In return, the developer, helped Spyro get home," Flameslinger explained.  
"I see... Do you think it's the same developer that is doing the Skylanders game?"  
"Probably."

Malum was online. Lucy clicked on his name and they started the video call. Zap stood up on a chair. Malum was on his own this time.  
"Lucy, at 7 o clock, you need to find your way to This address," Malum showed her a piece of paper with an address on it. "There will be a helicopter. I need you to take all the skylanders there and get into it. It will take you to the Portal of Power. Step on it to go to Skylands. I haven't got much time, as the Boomerang championships finish soon. Goodbye."  
"Wait! What-" Lucy started, but Malum had already left. "Right. Well looks like we ought to get to this portal. We can pick up Spyro on the way."  
She closed the laptop, told everyone about their plan, then started walking.

* * *

They all looked out of their windows. There were 3 helicopters: Spyro, Lucy and Gus in the first, Stealth elf, Flameslinger and Zap in the second and Bash on his own in the third, as he was too heavy. They were flying towards Miami in the U.S.A. But they stopped short of Miami, instead landing on huge platform in the middle of the sea. In the centre of the platform was a large disk. The portal of power. The helicopter landed next to the portal. A group of scientists stood around the portal. They were wearing white coats and safety goggles. They were throwing stones on the portal to see whether it would disappear. They didn't. The only reason they could say it was the portal was because a scientist accidently fell on the portal and was never seen again. The scientist nodded at them as they got out of the helicopter. The 5 skylanders and Lucy and Gus all stepped on to the portal.

* * *

They ended up in a large crypt.

"Cadaverous Crypt," Zap identified.  
"Sounds lovely..." Gus replied sarcastically.  
They heard a loud roar coming from behind them.  
"What. Was. That." Lucy asked.  
They turned around. With the small amount of light in the crypt, they couldn't see much. But Spyro recognised her.  
"Cynder!" Spyro shouted.  
"That. Is Cynder?" Lucy asked.  
"Afraid so. She's been, changed. We have to save her!"

Cynder let out a large puff of fear into the group. Gus and Lucy took most of the attack and fell on to the floor in horror. Zap and Stealth Elf ran around Cynder to surround her.  
"The collar! Destroy the collar!" Spyro shouted, pointing at a glowing red collar around Cynder's neck.  
Zap fired an electric bolt. It missed, hitting instead Cynder's ear. The dragon turned to face Zap. A burst of Poison and Zap was down.  
"Oi!" Bash shouted. "NOBODY, but NOBODY messes with us!"  
The dinosaur slammed his tail down on Cynder's foot. While she was distracted, Flameslinger let loose an arrow. That too missed. It hit Cynder's other ear. Can you imagine the amount of pain she was in? Cynder swiped her tail around and tripped up Flameslinger.

Gus got up. He could see the battle that was taking place. They didn't stand a chance. Gus ran over to Flameslinger. He was unconscious. Gus picked up his bow and arrow and fired an arrow. Bullseye! No it didn't land in Cynder's eye. But it did hit the collar! The collar broke and Cynder shrunk back to her usual size. Slowly, everyone got up. Cynder was asleep. They set up camp and rested while Cynder got up. But there was one problem. Lucy and Gus had no way of getting home.


	19. The Wolf, the Cloud and the Collar

**CHAPTER THE PENULTIMATE:The Wolf, the Cloud and the Collar**

* * *

The Sky Warriors darted through the Cadaverous Crypt. News had come to them that the Skylanders had arrived in that location. Double Cross ran ahead, in search of traps, or worse, Catastrophe. With one head looking behind and the other in front, the wolf had all-around vision. Double Cross fell over. A minor pain appeared on one of his necks. He got up and turned around to see what, or who, had tripped him up.

A small collar lay on the floor. A small red gem shined brightly in the middle, even though there was no light for it to reflect. It seemed to sing to Double Cross. He loved it so much! Double Cross lay down and picked it up with a single paw. But which neck to put it on? Double Cross put it on his left head at random, then carried on walking. He kept an eye out for a second one.

* * *

Double Cross walked into a campsite. Flameslinger was starting up a fire and Bash was watching. Bash saw Double Cross.

"Woah, never seen monsters like that in here before!" Bash exclaimed.  
Flameslinger turned his head.  
"Wow! That sure looks like a tough one. You start it off, I'll get the others," Flameslinger commanded.  
Did Flameslinger just call him _it_?

Bash rolled up right up to him. Double Cross backed off a little.  
"Hey, I'm here to-" Double Cross started.  
"It talks? Could be a little tough then... Even more reason to take it out!"  
Bash used his spiky tail to launch the wolf into the air. The dinosaur summoned a stone fist to hit Double Cross into the air. After taking a little pain, Double Cross sat on top of the fist. Then he saw Bash rolling towards him at top speed. The fist crumbled. The wolfn fell to the ground, only to see a humongous boulder charging towards him.

Double Cross was tired. Then he saw the other Skylanders walking out of the tents. Double Cross was going to die. A fiery arrow hit the wolf's paw. While Crying out in pain, Spyro charged into Double Cross' right wolf attempted to run, but Zap shot lightning at him. Double Cross fell over. He looked around.  
"Well at least all of them are ages away from me now," Double Cross sighed.  
"That's where you're wrong..." A voice cried.  
Stealth Elf charged out of the shadows and dug her two knives into Double Cross' body. The wolf had had enough. Double Cross Charged into the elf and launched her so she slammed into Bash.

Double Cross ran. This time he watched his feet, he didn't want to fall over again. A black dragon flew above him.  
"Say goodbye," she said.  
A red cloud surrounded Double Cross and attempted to get inside him. But it couldn't come in! The red sparks just bounced off him. Double Cross smiled. It was the collar! The collar was defending him!  
"Goodbye!" the wolf joked, as he ran full speed away from the dragon, into a group of sky warriors.  
The dragon looked at them.  
"Fall back!" she shouted to Stealth Elf.  
"What happened?" Camo asked Double Cross.  
"They attacked me."  
"Then let's hit them back."

* * *

"CHARGE!" Camo shouted as they were near the camp.

The sky warriors head out in different directions, attacking different tents. Equator set Bash's tent on fire while Ness got Flameslinger absolutely soaked. Void battled with Stealth Elf and Double Cross fought Cynder. Techna attacked Zap and the rest battled Spyro, as he as the strongest. Crying out in pain and fury, the Skylanders fell to the ground.

Equator looked around. Zap...  
"Brother!" Equator shouted as he looked at Zap.  
"Equator? It's you!" Zap replied, exhausted.  
"I've been looking for you since I was 10 years old. And that was 8 years ago!"  
Zap laughed.  
"Well we're here now aren't we?"

Void and Camo ran up to Spyro. Void used to live on Cloud 9, so he had met Spyro when he had been passing through, looking for dragonflies. After meeting up with each other, apologizing and all, they all gathered around the fire.  
"I think now we are strong enough to face Catastrophe," Spyro said.  
"No," Cynder replied.  
"Why not?"  
"We need the collars. Like the one I was wearing when you saved me. Wearing one makes all fear bounce off you."  
Double Cross looked down at his neck.  
"We just need to find mine one, reprogram it so we don't go all chaotic, then make more!"  
Double Cross threw the collar at Cynder. Cynder gasped.  
"Well, there's part one done!"

"But how are we gonna do parts 2 and 3? We'd need someone who is good with machinery!" Spyro said.  
They all started to slowly look around, and over at Techna.  
"Hey! I may be part machine, but that doesn't make me good at reprogramming them!"  
Zap sighed.  
"We need Drobot really..." Zap said.  
They all sat in silence.  
"But I'll give it a go..." Techna exclaimed.  
"That's the spirit!" Cynder said, tossing the collar at her.  
"How long do we have until Catastrophe takes over?" Techna asked.

Cynder thought.  
"4 hours," she said.  
"What? We've got no chance!" Techna replied.  
"Well, let's not rush it, we can always go after it when it takes over..." Spyro said.  
"No we can't," Cynder said. "Catastrophe isn't taking over."  
"What?"  
"He's going to destroy Skylands."


	20. The End

**CHAPTER THE LAST:The end**

* * *

With collars around their necks and determination in their heads, the Skylanders and Sky warriors charged out of the crypt. Half in ships and balloons and half flying, they all headed towards Core Island.  
"We've got 30 minutes until Skylands is no more! We've got to hurry!" Cynder shouted.  
A black and red cloud came into sight. They flew into it. Red sparks attempted to attack the heroes, but they just bounced off.  
"Nice work Techna!" Etch shouted.  
The ship hit land. They had arrived at Core Island.

They walked out onto the island. It reeked of death. Everywhere, bodies were rotting. Occasionally, they recognized one or two. Flynn, Hex, Hugo, Cali. All dead. Spyro looked down at Hugo's body.  
"How dare you hurt our friends!" Spyro shouted, charging into the centre of the cloud.  
He hit Catastrophe. Then he kept on going. He just charged into Catastrophe. Spyro was trapped inside it!  
"I'll save you!" Zap excalimed.  
He fired a bolt of lightning at Catastrophe. But the electricity just went through. Catastrophe was invincible. A dark, red eye looked down at Zap. Zap looked up and saw one thing. _Despair_.

Unlike Corpsery, who was able to take the horror, Zap just couldn't take it. He fell to the ground.  
"BROTHER!" Equator screamed. He held Zap's limp body in his hands.  
Zap smiled.  
"Brother, Equator. I know that now I will die. But at least I will know that I had my brother with me."  
Zap closed his eyes.  
"Brother..." Equator cried. "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Equator launched a missile of lava at Catastrophe's eye. It flinched for a bit. But it was unharmed. Catastrophe looked down at Zap's brother, and killed him too. One by one the Skylanders and Sky-warriors charged up to Catastrophe and was killed by the eye of _despair_.

Only Cyclone, Gus and Lucy were left. They looked at Catastrophe, at their friends, at themselves. They flew away, in a balloon and by wing. They ran as fast and as far way as they could. they did not want to die, to face the same fate as their friends. They wanted to leave, to record their memories. And I'll tell you how she did they.

They flew around until they found a large notebook. They scribbled down everything they remembered. Flameslinger teaching Gus archery. Lucy meeting Zap for the first time. Cyclone becoming a Sky Warrior. They all went into the book. Then they returned to Core Island. Instead of attacking Catastrophe, they walked around it, to the core. Cyclone typed in a few co-ordinates and the book left for earth. Catastrophe turned around. A tear fell down Lucy's cheek. And then they were gone.

* * *

The Old man shut his book. It is the year 2082, and humans have invented flight, magic and time travel.

"And that, my grandson, is how Skylands became non-existent," the grandfather ended.  
"But it can't end like that!" the grandson whined. "What happened to 'Happily ever after'?"  
The grandfather sighed. He stroked his old, pet air dragon.  
"I'm sorry Max, but that's the way it is! I wouldn't want to lie to you now would I?"  
"But Grandad!"  
Max thought about what he had just said.  
"Wait. You mean Skylands existed?"

Max's grandmother walked in with a plate of biscuits, tea and dragon food.  
"Oh yes dear. Skylands definitely existed!" the grandmother exclaimed. "Now why don't you go and play on your video games?"  
"But grandma! Those are _your_ video games! Nobody plays on the Nintendo Wii anymore! It's ancient!"  
"Well then you should have brought around your 7DS!" his grandad said  
"That doesn't exist! It's the 6DS!" Max corrected.  
"Whatever! Just go and play on your games."

Max walked into the living room (or as his grandparents liked to call it, the 'antique room').  
"Do you think we should tell him?" the grandmother asked.  
"I really don't know Lucy. It's a big thing, to say that we were the last people on Skylands."  
"I think we should. We don't want our memories to be completely lost Gus!"  
"It wouldn't get lost," The dragon said. "He'd keep it!"  
"Oh I know Max, Cyclone. He'd put it on eBay the moment he turns 18."  
The three survivors thought in silence.

"I'll go and tell him. He'll take it easier from his grandmother..." Lucy said.  
Lucy walked into the Antique room.  
"Dear, I have something I nee-" Lucy started. "MAX! Get away from the Time Transporter!"  
"Grandma! I'm going back! I'm going to save Skylands!"  
"It's a suicide mission! GET BACK HERE NOW!"  
But Max was gone. He and his tall green box had disappeared. Back to January the 1st, 2012. Where it all started.


	21. Confusion

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-FIRST: Confusion**

* * *

Max walked out of the tall, green time transporter and in to a large garden. Around him were many plants and trees. In front of him stood a 5 foot daisy, a vegetarian Venus Fly Trap and an tiny Oak tree in a huge pot. He remembered his grandfather describing this to him. It was Dr. Malum's garden! Max decided he would leave the garden, knock on Lucy's door, then warn her about what was about to happen.

Max walked around the bushes and trees (being especially careful to avoid the tree who almost killed Lucy) and arrived at the side gate. He opened it and walked out on to the street. Max looked at his watch. Almost midnight. Max was confused. It was clearly midday, but his watch read 23:50. Deciding that his watch didn't work, he looked around for the nearest disposebot. Disposebots were a large part of the 2080 lifestyle. You put a piece of rubbish in their hands, and they launch it to an incinerator on Mars. That way, no Carbon Dioxide was released into the Earth's atmosphere.

Max couldn't find one, so he shoved his watch into his pocket so he could dispose of it later. Max knocked on the door of number 23. A woman opened the door.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"I'm looking for a girl called Lucy, is she here?" Max asked.  
"No, she's at school. How come you aren't there as well?"  
"School? The new years (2050 to 2150), children were taught all their life skills by parents. If they wanted to, they would attend a school at 25. All the important things were done by bots.  
"Education is not a joking matter! I suggest you run back there before I call the police!"  
Lucys mother slammed the door, leaving a very confused Max.  
'I REALLY should have paid attention when Mother was talking about History...' Max thought. Max decided to look around, and see whether he could find this 'school'.

* * *

Max finally caught sight of a sign.

_St. Bartholomew's Secondary School_  
Underneath, someone had spray painted  
**FOR LOSERS**  
Max chuckled, then walked through the gates.

He ended up in a large courtyard. 5 benches stood around it. A huge bush guarded the door to the reception. Max walked into the reception.

"Hello," Max said. "I'm looking for a girl called Lucy."  
"Surname?" the receptionist asked.  
"Uhh... I don't know," Max admited.  
"Then get out!"  
Offended, Max walked out.

Max sat on one of the benches and decided to wait for Lucy. But he had one problem. Max had no idea what Lucy looked like! He supposed he would just walk back to Lucy's house and guess. Max got up and prepared to leave, when he heard a shout from an upstairs window.  
"Oi! Kid! Get outta here!" A teenager shouted, throwing a tomato, a packet of crisps and the rest of his rotten, 4 day old lunch out of the window. Max ran out of the gate.

* * *

Max sat on a park bench. The park was en route to Lucy's house, so Max would see if anyone came past. He was still unaware of the time. At last, a 12 year old girl walked past the entrance. Max got up and followed her. She opened the door to number 25 and placed the key underneath the flower pot.

Max knocked on the door. It was opened almost instantly by Lucy.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I need to talk to you," Max replied urgently.  
"Go on then."  
"Skylands is going to be destroyed unless you stop all the skylanders from wasting their lives on Catastrophe!"  
Lucy stared. Lucy smiled. Lucy giggled. Lucy chuckled. Lucy laughed. Lucy cried. Lucy stopped laughing.  
"No really. Tell me something important or get lost!" Lucy shouted.  
"I'm telling you something important! Do you want Zap to die or don't you care bout him?"  
"Get lost."  
Max stared in disbelief.  
"I said GET LOST!"  
Lucy slammed the door. Max stared at the door in shock. Max wiped a tear off his cheek and sat down on the pavement.

Max lay down and thought. It started to rain. Max cried. He wanted to go home. He felt sad, unwanted. He wanted to go home to the open arms of his grandmother. Max closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	22. Explanation

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-SECOND:Explanation**

* * *

Max woke up. It had just stopped raining. The sky was dark, about midnight. Max had had enough. He walked up to Malum's side gate and walked back into the garden. Max looked around. It was almost pitch black. It would be near impossible to navigate around the garden to the time transporter! Max sighed. Looking down, he saw two bits of wood. He remembered that people used to make fire from rubbing wood. He picked it up and tried. No good. It was too wet. Max sighed. He was about to walk out of the gate and wait until morning, but something caught his eye. Fire!

Someone had made a fire from behind a bush! Max could now see the outline of the bush. The boy walked around the bush to see the man.  
"Excuse me-" Max started  
"Back! I'm armed!" the man shouted, pointing a flaming bow and arrow.  
It was Flameslinger.  
"I'm sorry! I don't mean any harm! I can help you!"  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"I know how to save Skylands!"  
Flameslinger lowered his bow and arrow.

"Very well. I am-"  
"Flameslinger. I know." Max interupted.  
"How?"  
"I'm from the future. Your friends will write a book when Skylands is about to be destroyed and I read it, so I deacided to come back and save you."  
Flameslinger was speechless. A door opened on the other side of the bush. Flameslinger loaded his bow.  
"Wait! He's a friend!"  
The archer was becoming sceptic.  
"Alright then smarty pants! What's his name?" Flameslinger tested.  
"Dr. Malum," Max said without hesitation.

Malum walked around the bush and looked at Flameslinger.  
"Ah. Skylander. I've been expecting you. I am Dr. Malum Come inside. And uh... who are you?"  
Malum looked oddly at Max, while Flameslinger was again, speechless.  
"I've come to help save Skylands!" Max exclaimed  
"He's from the future..." Flameslinger said in some sort of trance.  
"Right... Well come inside!" Malum repeated.  
The 3 walked into Malum's house.

* * *

"So, you're in contact with Hugo, who told you that the Skylanders were rreturning and you had to help them?" Max summarised.

"Pretty much. Who was it you said we needed to find?" Malum asked.  
"Drobot. He can make better fear protection collars than Techna, and possibly a despair protector..."  
"Drobot?" Flameslinger asked. "I saw him on the way! He landed near Slam Bam."  
"Slam Bam..." Max wondered.

Max thought back to his Grandfather reading the chapter that he was reliving.  
_"Zap! Good to see you're alright, do you know where any of the others are?" Flameslinger asked.__  
__"Nope, not a clue. Sorry." Zap replied.__  
__"Yes, but as I was about to say to Flameslinger, I do. I am Doctor Malum. I have many friends all over the world, and they've been saying that your friends, Skylanders, you call yourself, are landing all over the place. In Central Park a tree has come to life and is smashing all the benches. A huge moving rock has sunk Sydney Bridge. And the amount of claims of Yeti sightings have increased by 500%!" Malum exclaimed.__  
_  
Yeti Sightings in the Himilayas...

"Is Slam Bam a yeti?" Max asked Flameslinger.  
"Yes. 4 arms. Lived in the Empire-"  
"Drobot is in the Himilayas! Dr. Malum, you need to go there first!"  
"Wait! Listen!" Malum shushed.  
Outside, there was a faint screaming sound. Then a falling sound, then a shushing sound.  
"What was that?" Flameslinger asked.  
"Lucy. And Zap." Max explained. "Doctor, they will be hiding in the pond. They are friends, they will help, but they won't go with you to the Himilayas."  
"I'd better go and get them then," Malum said, getting up.

Flamslinger turned to Max  
"Do you know where any others are?" he asked.  
"A few of them. Most of them are close."  
"I see."  
They thought in silence.  
'Hang on...' Max thought. 'This is the night Lucy's mother goes missing isn't it? But where did she go? Max would've woken up if she'd started the car! Something wasn't right...'  
Lucy, Zap and Malum walked in. After a long conversation, and Max getting a lot of _de javu_, they got very tired. Lucy simply fell asleep in her chair. Flameslinger and Zap yawned, and after asking Lucy, they walked into Lucy's house and slept in her room. Malum was about to go upstairs to sleep, when he asked a question to Max.

"Where will you be sleeping?" he asked.  
"I'm not tired. Seriously, I've been asleep since seven," Max replied.  
"But then where will you be staying?"  
"Well, I was hoping I could go with you..."  
Malum thought for a little bit.  
"OK. If you say that Lucy won't be coming, i'm sure it'll be OK. If you DO get tired however, there is a spare room in there. Goodnight."  
Max nodded. Although after a little while, Max got bored, so he just went to sleep even though he wasn't tired.


	23. Mount Everest

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-THIRD:Mount Everest**

* * *

Max, Flameslinger and Malum got out of the helicopter. When Flameslinger heard that someone other than Malum was going, he insisted on travelling as well. They had landed near Mt. Everest, on the edge of Nepal. Flameslinger lifted off his blindfold (he was sleeping in the helicopter) and looked up at the huge mountain.  
"Woah..." Flameslinger exclaimed. "And Drobot is all the way up there?"  
"Possibly. He could be part of the way up. But we need to climb it anyway. But first, we need to walk through the Khumbu Valley." Malum explained.  
Flameslinger groaned. Max moaned.

"I don't know what you were expecting! A limousine! Ha!" Malum laughed  
"What's a limousine?" Flameslinger asked  
"Ah, never mind..."  
The three walked down into the valley.

Max now wished more than ever that he could go home to the open arms of his grandmother. It sure would be much better than walking through the thick snow, with only two layers on. Max wrapped his arms around his body, freezing. Flameslinger saw this.  
"If you're feeling cold, wear this," Flameslinger said, passing Max a spare pair of boots.  
"How would these h-h-h-h-help?" Max asked.  
"They're fire boots, they warm you up. And they leave a trail of fire behind you when you run!"  
Max gladly accepted the boots and put them on. He was instantly warm. And slightly hot. He took off his jumper to cool himself. Flameslinger tried to offer Malum a pair, but he declined. He was wearing 7 layers, he'd die from the heat if he put them on!"

"What's that?" Max asked, pointing at something in a valley.  
"It looks like some kind of lizard... Could be dangerous..." Malum whispered.  
"But isn't that Drobot? It's got wings!" Flameslinger argued.  
"No, Drobot has that robot suit. We won't be able to progress until it's gone. Unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
Malum took off a heavy rucksack and opened it. He took out a gun and a dart.

"I can tranquillise it," Malum suggested.  
He loaded the gun.  
"Ah, I see," Max nodded  
Malum aimed.  
"Can someone tell me what is happening here? What the heck does 'tranquillise' mean?" Flameslinger asked.  
The two didn't reply, they were just watching the lizard in the valley.  
"HELLO?" Flameslinger shouted.

The lizard was alerted by Flameslinger's call. It cried out. A yeti came out from behind and ran towards the lizard. A four-armed yeti. Malum fired a dart. The yeti formed his arms into a shield and put them in front of the lizard. The dart landed in the fur of the top arm, not sinking in.  
"It is Drobot!" Flameslinger cried. "SLAM BAM! OVER HERE!"  
The yeti picked the dart out of his fur and looked at it. He bent down and shuffled the snow around with his hands. When he looked back up at Flameslinger, he looked angry. But only for a second, then a happy, cheerful face came on. He waved with two arms. Then threw a gigantic snowball at Flameslinger's head. The happy face was just fake. Slam Bam gestured for Drobot to follow him, but Drobot shook his head. Slam Bam walked off.

Flameslinger wiped the snow out of his eyes.  
"Thanks Doctor, now he's angry at me because he thinks I tried to kill Drobot."  
"Sorry..."  
Drobot was walking towards them. He didn't seem angry, more happy, and slightly curious.  
"Hi Flame! How did ya find me?" Drobot asked.  
"It was Max, not me. Wow your voice sounds different!"  
"Yeah, I lost my vocal synthesiser on the way. It's why I haven't got my suit. So why did you come here?"  
"Apparently, if you don't go to Skylands and make loads of collars, then Skylands will be destroyed! So no pressure or anything but-"  
"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Say that again!"  
"You have to go to Skylands and make some collars."

Drobot looked ahead in thought.  
"Right. I'll get Slam Bam. Once we've found my suit, we'll go," Drobot explained.  
"But there is no time to waste! We have to go!" Flameslinger urged.  
"I can't make anything without my suit, it has all my tools in it! If we go without the suit, Skylands will be destroyed!"  
Flameslinger sighed, and explained everything to Malum and Max. Drobot and Flameslinger headed back down the valley to get Slam Bam, while Max and Malum went back to the helicopter to search by air.


	24. Dr Evil

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-FOURTH:Dr. Evil**

* * *

Once they had found Drobot's suit, they headed back to England. they would pick up Zap then head to the Bermuda Triangle to get to Skylands. The helicopter landed in a field near their house. They hopped into a tinted window car and drove back to number 21. Malum parked on the drive and stepped out of the car.  
"Go in and tell Lucy and Zap the plan. We'll rest here tonight, then go to the Bermuda Triangle tomorrow morning. They need rest," Malum ordered.  
Max nodded, then knocked on the door of number 23. Gus answered the door.

"What do you want?" Gus asked.  
"Could I talk to Lucy?" Max questioned.  
"Sure. LUCY! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!"  
Gus smiled at Max, then walked away. Lucy came to the doorway.  
"Oh hi, you're back. Did you find Drobot?"  
"Yup, he's just over there. We're resting for the night, but we'll be going tomorrow. Zap will need to come too."  
"Oh really? That's a shame. We're quite good friends now..."  
Lucy looked down in thought.  
"Do you think it would be OK if I went too? I mean, me and Gus," Lucy asked.  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask Dr. Malum."  
"Yeah, i'll just ask Gus."

Flameslinger walked through Lucy's front door.  
"Do you mind if I set up my archery? I could do with some practice before we go," Flameslinger enquired.  
"Sure, my friend is in the living room with Zap at the moment, but the landing is quite roomy. Go ahead."  
Flameslinger thanked Lucy, then headed upstairs. Lucy walked into the living room to ask Gus about going to Skylands. After a while, Gus headed upstairs to meet Flameslinger. After a chat, Flameslinger offered to teach Gus archery. Max walked back into Malum's house. He yawned. It was 9 o'clock at night, and Max was exhausted. He headed into the spare room and closed his eyes.

* * *

Max woke up. A digital clock on a bedside table read 11:00pm. He could just see Slam Bam, sleeping in the opposite bed. Feeling thirsty, Max got out of bed to fetch a glass of water. He walked out into the kitchen. After searching through many cupboards, Max finally found a glass. He was about to run the tap, when he heard a loud noise.

SCREEEEEEE!

It came from the living room. Max put his glass down and peeked around the door. A bright machine lit up the room. Malum was packing the machine into the basement. But the machine didn't want to go in. 'Must be faulty,' Max thought. Until he saw the head. It wasn't a machine. It was Drobot. Malum was shoving Drobot into the basement!  
"Get in their you filthy lizard!" the doctor cried, pushing Drobot a bit further.  
"Never! You'll never win! We will save Skylands!"

SCREEEEEEE!

Max couldn't take it anymore. He walked into the room.  
"What's going on?" Max asked.  
Malum turned around. At first he seemed scared, but then relieved.  
"Max! Help me out! It's an imposter! I'm trying to lock him into the basement because he's working for Catastrophe!" Malum urged.  
Drobot turned to Max as well.  
"No Max! He's lying, he's working for Catastrophe! He wants Skylands to be destroyed!" Drobot encouraged.  
Max was confused. He didn't know who was lying and who was telling the truth. So he just picked Malum's side and helped push Drobot into the basement. After a short while, Drobot gave up and fell down the stairs.

Max puffed. He was even more tired now. Hang on...  
"How did you know who Catastrophe is?" Max asked. "You've never met him, and we've never told you about him!"  
"Because I work for him idiot. Get down there with the lizard. You can rot together."  
Malum shoved Max down the stairs and crashed into Drobot. Malum laughed, and threw a book into the basement. He shut the door and locked it.

"Max?" Drobot asked.  
"I'm here. Sorry, I didn't know..." Max apologised.  
"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. What's this book?"  
Max picked up the book and showed it to Drobot.  
Drobot turned on his light and looked at the cover. It was a Latin-English Dictionary.  
"Why did he throw this in here?" Max wondered.  
"Dunno," Drobot replied.

"Hey, there's someone else in here?" A voice inquired.  
"What? Hey, a light!" Another said.  
"I thought you hated light Hex..."  
"You really don't know me, do you Flynn?"  
Drobot brightened his light. Sure enough, Hex and Flynn sat in the darkness.  
"Hex! Flynn! So that's where you two went!"  
"Yeah, Gurglefin just came up to me the other day and beamed me in here. Where are we anyway?" Hex wondered.

"Earth. In a basement. We just got shoved in here from an evil doctor." Max explained.  
"Yeah, and he threw this book in here as well..." Drobot added.  
"But why..." Max wondered.  
He leafed through the book, and found one of the pages dog-eared. He looked at the page. It was in the M section. He looked at all the words on the page.  
_Macero - to soften__  
__Macto - to magnify__  
__Malum -_  
"Wait! Look here! Dr. Malum's surname is Latin," Max pointed out.  
"Really? What does it mean?" Drobot asked.  
He looked at the page.

_Malum - Evil_


	25. Ultimate Spy Kidz

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-FIFTH:Ultimate Spy Kidz**

* * *

Flameslinger yawned, and sat up on the sofa of Lucy's living room. Zap was curled up in the armchair, and he was pretty sure that was Lucy snoring upstairs. Drobot was always up early, tinkering with his suit, so Flameslinger decided to go into Malum's house to look for him. He took of his blindfold and walked out of the front door.

Flameslinger turned the spare key and hid it under the welcome mat. He opened the door and walked into the living room. A small, red sofa sat in front of a old, miniature TV. A Nintendo Wii, stood proudly next to it, with figures of Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and Bash lying alongside the white console. Flameslinger assumed Drobot had gone into the garden, he preferred fresh air (even though he was a tech skylander...). He walked through the kitchen and opened the back door.

He searched the garden, looking in every little corner and bush, but Drobot was nowhere to be found. Where was he? Not sleeping on the sofa, not in the garden, where else could he be? Ah, maybe Malum let him into his lab? Flameslinger walked back inside in search of a lab room. But still Drobot was hidden. The archer scratched his head in confusion. He shrugged, and decided to go back to sleep. It was still 6 o'clock after all!

He turned around. CRASH! A test tube was knocked off the table by Flameslinger's elbow and fell to the floor, breaking into many pieces.  
"Whoops," Flameslinger mumbled to himself.  
The liquid seemed to dissolve the floor tiles. As he was on the ground floor, it seemed to open up a hole into the basement.  
"Oh dear, I'm gonna get done for that..."  
He walked away quietly, pretending not to have anything to do with it.

"Flameslinger?" called a voice.  
It was Drobot.  
"Drobot? Where are you?" Flameslinger asked.  
He turned around, buit he still couldn't see anyone.  
"I'm in the basement! Please help us, Doctor Malum locked us in here, he's evil!"  
"What? That's terrible! Do you know where the key is?"  
"No, not a clue. Maybe there is something you can use as a lock-pick somewhere around here?"  
"Ok, I'll get you out as soon as I can! I'll tell Zap and Lucy. Slam Bam doesn't trust me, so there's no good telling him.

Flameslinger left the doctor's house and headed over to Lucy's. He noticed that the snoring had stopped, so he assumed that Lucy was awake. He walked up the stairs to warn her about Malum.  
He knocked on the bedroom door.  
"Come in," She sang. "Hi Flameslinger! What's up?"  
"It's Malum. He's locked Drobot in the basement! He's evil! We've got to save him, do you have a lock-pick by any chance?"  
"What? Evil? Right... A lockpick? Actually, I think I do..."  
Lucy opened up a cupboard. Inside were loads of unopened toys.  
"Bad gifts from Birthdays etc. I just stuff it in here. Ah, here!"  
Lucy picked up a red and yellow box. The box read:

_ULIMATE SPY KIDZ__  
__With this amazing kit, you can become the ultimate Spy!__  
__Turn you Bedroom into a Baseroom, with amazing gear and defense!__  
__Includes:__  
__An amazing sound and movement detector to defend from intruders!__  
__A sound gun, aim at whisperers to turn quiet to loud!__  
__A lockpick, to invade your betraying agent's HQs!__  
__An electronic lock, with a keycard so your betraying agents can't use their lockpicks to invade!__  
__Use all this, and you are sure to be the ULTIMATE SPY KID!_

"There's a lockpick in here. I think it can open most padlocks..."  
Lucy got out the pick and walked back to Malum's house.

Click! The lockpick ran smoothly into the padlock. The door creaked open. Flynn, Max and Drobot cheered, then walked out.  
"I thought it was just you Drobot!" Flameslinger exclaimed.  
"No, Hex is in there as well. She got her foot stuck under a rock. I'm too weak and those two are too rude. Would you mind?" Drobot asked.  
"I'll do it," Lucy offered. "Then maybe Gus will think better of me. It's just a rock..."  
Lucy walked down the steps. After twenty seconds of pushing and shoving, Lucy came back up.  
"On second thoughts..."

Flameslinger joined her to lend a hand. After around 10 seconds, the rock budged, and Hex was free. She muttered her thanks, then walked out.  
"Alright, let's go. We ought to get ou of here as soon as possible, after all, Malum will wake up soon!"  
Lucy nodded.  
"Let's wake the others, then we can get in the car with the tinted windows and head off to the portal. There's a point, how are we gonna get to the Bermuda Triangle?"  
"We could use an iceberg. Slam Bam could make one, then me and zap would make it go faster. Simple, we've done it tons of times before back at Skylands."  
"Alright, let's go!"

Lucy tripped up as she walked out of the basement. She stood up and looked at what she had tripped up on.  
"Hey Flameslinger, get Drobot! I need some light!"  
Flameslinger walked up the steps and Drobot came down. He shone his light at it's top power. Lucy looked down at the object that tripped her up. It was a corpse. The corpse of Lucy's mother.


	26. Hit and Run

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-SIXTH:Hit and Run**

* * *

Lucy looked in horror at her dead mother. She lay there, a bullet through her head. Lucy cried out, tears running down her cheeks. Why did she die? What was she doing here? She wiped the tears from her cheeks and turned around.  
"I'LL KILL YOU, DOCTOR!" she yelled, tearing up the stairs and bursting into his bedroom.

Malum looked up in shock. He was still in bed, bags hanging from his eyes.  
"What?" The doctor asked wearily.  
Lucy leapt on top of Malum and hit him across the face. The doctor attempted to dodge, but Lucy held his head in place. She struck again, punching hi even harder.  
"Ugh! What's going on here?"  
"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

Malum looked on, then smiled.  
"So I did. You know how i did it? I shot her. And now you're gonna die the same way you filthy little brat!"  
Malum lashed out and Lucy fell off the bed. The doctor opened a drawer and drew a pistol. He fired behind her, but Lucy had disappeared. Confused, Malum looked to see whether she was hiding on the other side. Nope. She had disappeared!

"Take this!" Lucy screamed, tackling him from under the bed.  
She grabbed his legs and brought him to the floor. Malum cried out, holding his bleeding nose. He released the gun from his grip and it bounced into the opposite corner. Lucy punched Malum again, then crawled after the pistol. She grabbed it, stood up, then aimed it at Malum. She fired.

But nothing happened. There was no ammo! Lucy groaned, then chucked the gun as hard as she could at Malum. it hit him on the head, knocking him out. He lay down, unconscious, blood running from his nose.

Gus came in through the door and saw Malum and Lucy.  
"Woah..." Gus breathed.  
"Who said girls can't beat someone up eh? C'mon, we gotta get to the portal!" Lucy hurried.  
"Yeah, they're all in the car, ready to go. Let's join them.

They arrived at the car, to find everyone in quite an argument. The skylanders seemed to have forced Max into the driver's seat, as he was the only human in the car.  
"I've told you! I don't know how to drive! We don't use cars anymore, we use Hovermobiles, Time Transporters, Jetcrafts, that kind of stuff," Max complained.  
"Well, you'd be better at it than us! C'mon, you can try it..." Slam Bam persuaded.  
"Don't worry Max, I'll do it. My dad taught me how to," Gus sighed.  
Max thanked him, then moved over to the middle seat. It was a nine-seater, with 3 rows of 3 seats. Max, Gus and Lucy sat in the front, Flameslinger, Zap and Drobot sat in the second row and Slam Bam, Hex and Flynn sat in the third row. For some of them, it was a quite awkward a dog trying to sit in a car chair in the same way we would. That's how Drobot felt.

Gus drove the car through the country until they reached Land's End, at the tip of the United Kingdom. Slam Bam created an Iceberg and they all hopped on. they all took it in turns to make the berg go was quite difficult to stay on track, so they ended up going slightly north-west.  
"Ugh, this is tiring..." Zap complained.  
"Yeah, I hope we get there soon," Flameslinger said.  
"I need to keep my strength up if I'm gonna make all of these collars!" Drobot exclaimed.  
They all sighed, and kept pushing the berg.

* * *

The sun was just setting, when at last, they reached a bay. They had reached the wrong place, but they were exhausted, so they all agreed to take a break, then carry on in the morning. They left their iceberg and fell asleep on the beach.


	27. Bermuda

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-SEVENTH:Bermuda**

* * *

"Wake up..." A soothing voice called to Zap as he slept.  
Zap wriggled a little.  
"Zap, wake up..." The voice repeated.  
The dragon tried to open his eyes, but he was still quite tired.  
"Wake up!"  
This time the voice shook him. Zap felt claws shaking him in an attempt to wake him. He opened up his eyes.

Leaning over him was some kind of red dragon. Zap was still quite sleepy, so the dragon was just a blur. He could see into it's yellow eyes, and the beak below it. Beak? Maybe not a dragon then, a bird? Maybe a phoenix... But no, he could see scales. Birds don't have scales, they have feathers! Yet there were feathers on the wings. What was this thing? Ahh...

"Sunburn! How did you get here?" Zap asked, awake.  
The half phoenix walked back to give Zap room to stand up.  
"I landed he a few days ago. I just came to go fishing when I found you lot on the beach. How did ya get here?" Sunburn replied.  
"Iceberg, Slam Bam is over there."  
The other skylanders were all asleep.

"Where are you going?" Sunburn inquired.  
"To the portal. Skylands will be destroyed soon, unless we get there quickly," Zap said  
"Where's the portal?"  
"In the centre of the Bermuda Triangle. We'll be going soon. You coming?"  
"Guess so. I'm not missing out on beating up Catastrophe!"  
"We'd better start waking everyone up then!"

Once they were all awake, the Skylanders gathered on a new iceberg and set out towards the portal.

* * *

A group of scientists were on the platform surrounding the portal. Malum was with them. The skylanders discussed their plan as they approached. Max, Lucy and Gus jumped off onto the platform, while the rest stayed on the iceberg.

"Let us on to the portal!" Lucy demanded. "You know what I did last time."  
"No. Because I have a little friend with me this time. Cynder!" Malum called.  
A huge black dragon arose from the waters. It roared at the three humans.  
"Plan B?" Max suggested.  
"We don't HAVE a plan B!" Gus pointed out.  
"There's always a plan B... RUN FOR IT!"

The three of them jumped off the platform and swam back to the iceberg.  
"There's no way we can take on that dragon! She's too powerful!" Slam Bam complained.  
"No, we can beat it! We need the collar she's wearing!" Max said.  
Drobot looked up at Cynder.

"I'll deal with this!"  
He flew up and landed on Cynder's back. Cynder tried to shake her off.  
"Woah, bad girl!"  
Drobot took a tool from his suit and opened up the collar to see the machinery. A magic bar powered it. Four in fact. Drobot looked at the colours. Black, green, light blue, and red. Drobot looked at a manual that was concealed in his suit. Black was darkness, green was growth, light blue was immunity and red was control. So he just had to smash the black, green and red tubes, with the immunity still on. Drobot hit the tubes, and Cynder returned to her normal self. They both landed on the portal. With the scientists distracted, the rest of the skylanders all ran on to the portal.

"NOOOOO!" Malum screamed.  
He fell to his knees. This couldn't happen. They were going to kill his master!  
"What are you waiting for? AFTER THEM!"  
Five scientists all charged on to the portal. Malum was about to follow, but he stopped. Catastrophe didn't stand a chance now, his master was going to be defeated. But if he stayed on earth, maybe he could bring him back? Malum hopped into a helicopter and flew away.


	28. To Battle!

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-EIGHTH:To battle!**

* * *

The Skylanders hit the floor of the crypt with a tremendous crash. Cynder slowly came to her feet.  
"What in the universe was that?" she asked.  
The others got to their feet. Max walked up to Cynder.  
"Do you know, how long, until Catastrophe does it's stuff?"  
Cynder first looked in confusion, then thought.  
"About a day and a half," Cynder said after a short while.

"I'll get started then. Would you mind removing that collar? Careful not to break the bar!" Drobot inquired.  
Cynder removed her collar and gave it to Drobot.  
"Now can someone please tell me what's going on?" Cynder asked.

* * *

They set up camp where they landed and started a fire. Flameslinger and Sunburn were gathered around it. Sunburn turned around.

"Look! Flame! Over there," Sunburn pointed out.  
Flameslinger turned around to see a strange sight. A two-headed wolf with shining eyes sat in the shadows, a little way away from them.  
"Looks powerful. You start it off, I'll get the others," Flameslinger ordered.  
Sunburn nodded, and started to walk towards the wolf.

* * *

Double Cross watched the phoenix dragon walk towards him. What was he going to do? Invite him in? Or kill him? The wolf had no idea. So he took his chances, and decided to walk towards him. When he got close, the wolf said hello. But then it disappeared! In a burst of flame, the dragon disappeared. Wrong decision... Double Cross felt his tail burning.

The wolf turned and snapped at the phoenix dragon. One head held a wing firmly, the other holding a foot. Sunburn tried to break free, but Double Cross was firm. But then an arrow hit Double Cross in the head holding Sunburn's wing. The wolf turned to see his attacker. Flameslinger stood there, reloading his bow. Double Cross saw all the skylanders behind him. He howled to call for aid from his fellow sky warriors, who were hopefully not far away. The wolf released his grip on Sunburn and ran back through the crypt.

Etch heard the howl.  
"Quickly! Double Cross is in trouble!" Etch urged.  
Etch, Techna, Cyclone, Void, Kitsune, Lily, Equator, Sienna, Ness, Camo, Grunna and Flora ran to aid Double Cross.

* * *

The sky warriors lined up opposite the skylanders. Lucy and Gus were standing behind them. Drobot and Max were working on the collars. The battle began, skylanders and sky warriors charged at eachother, readying their weapons and attacks. Sienna was the first of the warriors to clash, getting into close-combat with Zap. The dragon sent electric her way, but the owl swiftly dodged and lunged with one of her deadly thorns. Zap was pushed back. He used a little water to heal the wound, then ran back to battle her.

Slam Bam met Grunna next. The white lizard rushed at godspeed towards Slam Bam, but the yeti was ready. Using two of his four arms, Slam Bam hit Grunna with immense force, launching her into the ceiling. As the poor lizard fell down, the cruel yeti hit her again. Using his arm like a baseball bat, Slam Bam whacked her miles away. The battle raged on...

* * *

Max was sitting in his hut with Drobot. What was going on out there? World War 3?

"Hey Drobot, I think I'm gonna check up on them..." Max said.  
Drobot nodded and Max left.

* * *

Techna clashed with Hex, using their magic and technology against each other. Hex threw a phantom skull Techna's way, but it took a simple slash to rid the spirit. Slam Bam joined this battle, punching Techna hard. On the far side of the battlefield, Void saw all this. The monkey used his psychic abilities to help out Techna.

But Flora was in big trouble. Sunburn and Zap had her cornered. Sienna attempted to help, but Zap just kept her away. Sunburn constantly scorched her, making the pony cry out in pain. Sunburn prepared his fatal attack. Sienna was still being held off by Zap. Sunburn swiped her talons at the heart. But Flora wasn't there. At the last second, Ness charged at Flora, moving her out of the way. But Ness was unlucky. The sea serpent fell. The sky warriors stopped and stared.

"STOP!" Max shouted from the camp.  
The Skylanders stopped, and stared at the corpse of Ness. A tear fell down Lily's cheek. Lucy and Gus were still standing there, in shock.  
"Let's come inside," Max suggested.  
The skylanders and sky warriors walked in to the main hut, guilty and sad.


	29. The Final Chapter

**CHAPTER THE TWENTY-NINTH:The Final Chapter**

* * *

After a long meeting, all of the skylanders and sky warriors put on their collars and prepared to leave for Catastrophe. Etch and Max were the last to get on to the ship. Max was carrying a large book.  
"What's that?" Etch asked Max.  
"A book..." Max replied.  
"Well, DUH! But what IS the book?"  
"It's called Skylanders: What Happened Next. Lucy, Gus and Cyclone wrote it. Well, sort of. It's complicated!"  
"I see... What's it about?"  
"Everything that has happened since Kaos was banished. I'm thinking of writing what's happened since I arrived. Do you have a pen?"  
"Sure, one sec..."  
Etch took out a large pencil from her pocket. She drew a pen in the air with it. The pen she drew fell on to the floor of the ship.  
"Thanks!" Max exclaimed.  
Etch left Max to write his story.

* * *

The ship entered the cloud of despair. Red sparks attempted to enter the heroes bodies, but the collar held them off.

"Good work, Drobot!" Lily shouted.  
The ship hit land. They had arrived at Core Island. Sunburn stopped flapping his wings and landed. He looked down. 'Hugo...' Sunburn thought. He looked up. He saw the huge shadow of Catastrophe. Sunburn lowered his head and charged at Catastrophe.  
"Sunburn! Stop!" Max shouted.  
But the phoenix dragon kept going. He rushed straight at Catastrophe. Finally he hit the monster. Except, just like Spyro, he just went straight through it, and ended up inside it. He was stuck!

"I'll get him out of there," Zap offered.  
Zap used his slime to rapidly reach Catastrophe.  
"No, Zap! It'll get you too!"  
Zap looked up. He saw the eye of the monster. The eye of _despair_.  
"NOOO!" Equator screamed.  
Zap fell to the ground. Equator ran over to his brother.  
"BROTHER! Nooo..."

'It's happening again,' Max thought. 'Excalty the same...'  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Equator cried.  
He threw lava into Catastrophe's eye. The monster was temporarily blinded. Blinded...  
"That's it!" Max exclaimed. "Guys! We need to blind it! Don't look into it's eye!"  
Equator heard this, and looked down at the last second, avoiding the creature's eye.

"Don't look into it's eye?" Flameslinger shrugged. "Easy enough..."  
The archer released a volley of fiery arrows, all aimed at Catastrophe's eye. Etch drew a bow and arrow and fired. Void blasted magic and Techna used a laser eye. Flora tossed seeds while Equator spat lava. The others had no ranged attacks, so they simply watched. Eventually, the eye became so badly wounded that it seemed to fall off. Except it didn't just fall off in one big blob, but every time someone hit it, a small shadow fell from the eye. Hit after hit, the eye slowly disappeared.

"Now what?" Grunna asked.  
But before anyone could answer, two shadowy hands appeared. The hands clamped together. A dark flame could be seen through the finger gaps. The hands opened. Standing on the hand was a skeleton. Corpsery... He had no sword, instead a large staff.  
"Corpsery!" Flora exclaimed. "Well isn't it good to see you back!"  
The pony walked towards Corpsery. Corpsery stepped off the hands.  
"Well I thought we'd never see you again!"  
"Flora..." Sienna whispered.  
"What?"  
Flora turned around.  
"Catastrophe isn't exactly going to GIVE him back now is he?"

Corpsery pointed his staff at Flora. It charged up with an evil energy. It charged up with _despair_. Corpsery fired a purple energy ball.  
"FLORA! LOOK OUT!" Lily shouted.  
The frog dragon charged towards Flora, barging her out of the way. And history repeated itself. Lily fell, dead.  
"Right, that's it! I'm sick of people taking me for a softy and saving my life all the time!" Flora shouted.  
The pony charged straight at Corpsery. The skeleton charged up his staff again. He fired.

And Flora dodged! She swiftly shifted position and kept on coming. Corpsery fired thrice, but Flora was just too good. Finally, Flora reached Corpsery. She hit the skeleton, disarming him. Corpsery steeped back in surprise. Then Sienna flew up behind the pony, lunging towards Corpsery with a sharp thorn. Finally, Grunna rushed in, hitting the skull hard. A shadowy flame fell out of the skull and flew away. Corpsery was free from the despair!

"What happened?" Corpsery asked.  
"No time! C'mon, we gotta kill that thing!" Grunna exclaimed.  
Corpsery looked up and saw Catastrophe. He smiled. he knew what to do.  
"Sienna! Get my staff!" Corpsery cried.  
The owl flew over to the skeleton's staff and gave it to Corpsery. He pointed the staff at Catastrophe. There was nothing it could do.

"Catastrophe! You are merely a shadow! You exist only to haunt us! To take over our lands! To kill us! You are merely despair! A part of our imagination! You come here and think you can simply destroy us? You are wrong! So today, I banish you! Farther than the Outlands! Farther than Earth! Even Farther than the Sun! I banish you to the Nothing! To where you were born! To where you existed for so many millennia! And to where you will exist forever more! BEGONE!"

The shadow shrunk. The skylanders and sky warriors watched in awe as Catastrophe cried out in pain. It fought and struggled, but it was no use. Catastrophe was pushed back further and further until it simply disappeared. Catastrophe was gone.  
"And never come back.." Corpsery added.


	30. BOOK 1 END x The True Sky Warriors

**CHAPTER THE FINAL:The True Sky Warriors**

* * *

After the battle, Sunburn was found sitting on the core of light (which, unbelievably, stayed intact). He and Max headed back to earth to find the remaining skylanders. Zap was reported well, but still needed care. His half-brother Equator looked after him. All was well.

* * *

The skylanders all sat in a ring around the main room of Melon Castle. A meta railing separated them from the sandy arena. A long cue of Mabu stretched out across the farmland. At the back of the building, sky warriors and other skylander wannabes gathered. Drill Sergeant had been rescued from his chaotic state and wanted to make up for it. Many of Spyro's old friends (such as Sheila, Hunter and Blink) also came. They had all come for one reason. For the competition that never happened. To become Skylanders. Spyro and Chop-Chop stood in a high tower at the edge of the arena. The Mabu crowded in seats behind the skylanders. The stage was set.

"Hello! Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly welcome you to Melon Castle!" Chop Chop announced.  
"But we won't bore you! It's time for our first contestants! I present to you, the one, the only SIENNA!" Spyro shouted.  
A loud cheer arose from the crowds as the owl walked out of a side door.  
"Good luck..." Sonic Boom commented as she walked passed.  
"But who will she be up against? It's the melon-making dragon whom was born on this skyland! It's CAMO!"

The two stared at eachother.  
"You go first..." Sienna offered.  
"You can't be polite as a skylander!" Camo exclaimed.  
"Well come one then! Hit me!"  
But Camo didn't move.  
"Fine!"  
Sienna flew close to the ground, a deadly thorn ready to strike Camo. But before Sienna could reach him, a large melon popped up. I'm sure you've guessed what's going to happen next...

KABOOOOOOM!

Sienna went flying. She slammed into an excited Boomer.  
"Hey, watch it!" the troll exclaimed.  
"Sorry..."  
"What you say? I didn't hear ya! COZ IT GOT-"  
"Whatever!"  
Sienna flew high, out of the arena. Camo looked up, but he couldn't see her because the sun was in his eyes. The dragon prepared a melon for when she came down. But she didn't come down!  
"Uh... Does that mean I win?" Camo asked.

Spyro shrugged.  
"Guess so! Camo wins this match! But Sienna is still in the game. It all vs. all!"  
"Now since this would take FOREVER, there will be nine matches on at once. The boards are up outside, so pick your match and go to the specified room!" Chop Chop said.  
Camo started to walk out of the arena.  
"Not so fast..." Sienna whispered.

Sienna had swapped places with Sonic Boom, sitting innocently in her place. But as Camo walked out of the arena, she hit him with a thorn and knocked him out. He threw Camo back into the ring.  
"I think that makes ME the winner?" Sienna asked.

* * *

The others battled in the separate arenas for two hours until it was time for the finals. They were as follows:

THE FINALS**  
**9:00  
Sgt. Byrd VS Gulp - Arena 1  
Hunter VS Agent 9 - Arena 2  
Crush VS Sienna- Arena 3  
Bentley VS Corpsery - Arena 4  
Sheila VS Spike - Arena 5  
Geoff VS Grunna - Arena 6  
Moneybags VS Kitsune- Arena 7  
Raptor VS Sienna- Arena 8  
Camo VS Leviathan- Main Arena  
9:15  
Blink VS "Da Mabu Ninja"- Arena 1  
"Da Oder Mabu Ninja" VS Flora- Arena 2  
T-Bone VS Void - Arena 3  
Etch VS Bianca - Arena 4  
Double Cross VS A guy - Arena 5  
Sparx VS Mr. Nobody - Arena 6  
Equator VS Otoro - Main Arena

It was the final battle in the Main Arena. The gillman and the dragon walked in to the ring. Zap smiled at Equator from behind the railings. Equator sneaked around Otoro and defeated him easily.  
"Nice one Equator!" Zap shouted.  
"Oi! What do you mean nice one?" Gill Grunt cried. "Who do you think you are?"  
Gill Grunt climbed over the railings and started walking towards Zap.  
"Gill..." Slam Bam started.  
"DON'T TRY AND STOP ME! WE'LL DO WHAT WE WANT EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING THE REST OF YOU!" Gill screamed.  
Boomer, Trigger Happy and Eruptor leaped out from the crowds and joined Gill Grunt. Some of the Mabu started to leave, frightened.

"You think you're so good don't you Zap?" Gill Grunt burst out.  
"C'mon now, Gill stop this..." Spyro started.  
"Don't you come into this! I've had these harpoons specially designed to kill! So i recommend you stay out of my way! C'mon, these idiots aren't worth it..."  
The gang of four left the castle.

"Well thank the tree of life we weren't hurt!" Stump Smash exclaimed.  
Voodood turned around.  
"You're all over you're 'tree of life' now aren't you! IT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING SPECIAL! I'm outta this madhole! Anyone coming meet me up Dragon's peak," He exclaimed.  
After many rows that night, the skylanders all split up, into 4 different clans. They were:  
_The Sky Pirates__  
__The Worshippers of Life__  
__The Rebels__  
__The Sky Warriors_  
Many skylanders joined the sky warriors, as they did not fit in any other group. And so this book ends.

* * *

He Hey! You completed the Marathon! Now you've finished reading, please review and patiently wait for Part 2 to be uploaded (here). If you can't think of anything to say in your review (I'm looking at you lot that skipped to the end! There are more hits for Chapter 30 than Chapter 2!), Just say you like pie or something :) THOU MUST REVIEW! No Pressure :) Sorry if it sounds like I'm hungry for reviews :) I like :)


End file.
